To love or not to love?
by Yellowwolf
Summary: (PRNS)Shane's out of jail and the gang is home. Chapter 26's up (complete at last)
1. Default Chapter

_TITLE: _**To love or not to love?**

_Hey, this a new story that I wrote in Spain. Hope you guys enjoy it!!!! Ooh, if anyone knows a better title for the story: please tell me!! thanks._

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will. I only own the characters that you don't see in the show._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dustin, Tori, Shane, Blake and Cam were hanging out at Ninja Ops. It was a very rainy day so the couldn't do anything. Well, they could but no one felt up to go outside. Like always they felt nothing better to do then bug the hell out of Cam.

"Guys, I have great news!" Hunter yelled while running inside. "I've got a date tonight!"

"You do?" Dustin asked blankly.

"Yeah. She's great..." Hunter started telling about her.

"As much as I like to hear about your new girl, I promised Kel I would help her out today." Dustin cut in. He so didn't want to hear Hunter talking about her. Nobody knew that he loved Hunter and he was planning on keeping it that way. He walked quickly out of Ninja Ops. When Hunter was about to talk about his new girl again, Tori spoke.

"I think I'm going with Dustin. I still owe Kelly for that surfboard she gave me." Tori ran after Dustin. Something was clearly bothering him.

" Anyway. Her name's Natasha. She's so beautiful..." Hunter started.

" Dustin! Wait!" She yelled after him. He stopped walking and waited till she caught up.

"What's up?" He asked.

"In case you haven't noticed Storm Chargers is the other way." She stated although she knew Dustin was probably aware of that.

"Dude, I'm not that stupid! Anyway I'm not going to Storm Chargers." He told her.

"You said you promised Kelly to help her out." Tori said getting confused.

"I know what I said." Dustin sighed. "I just wanted to get out of there." He admitted. Maybe he should tell Tori after all they were best friends.

"Why?" She asked carefully.

"Dude, promise you won't tell anybody." She nodded. "Fine here goes. I'm in love with Hunter." He confessed. It actually felt good to tell somebody.

"You are?" Tori asked surprised.

"Yeah and if you'll excuse me I need some time to think." Tori nodded and smiled at him. Dustin knew she understood and that she wouldn't tell anybody. Dustin walked away deeper in to the forest. Tori sighed deep. Dustin was jealous and Hunter had no clue about it. She only hoped that he wasn't gonna talk much about her. For the first time she noticed it was still raining. She walked back inside only to discover that Hunter was still talking about her.

"I thought you said you were going to Storm Chargers?" Blake questioned Tori as she entered.

"Yeah but Dustin told me he could handle things alone." She quickly lied. She knew it was a lame lie but Blake seemed to believe it.

"... has the most beautiful brown eyes..." Hunter said more talking to himself.

"Is some one actually listening to him?" Blake joked.

"Let's see. Cam's working on the computer, Shane's reading some kind of magazine and were talking so no, nobody's listening to him." They laughed. Tori softly kissed Blake. They were together for a couple of weeks now. They had gone on several dates and they still loved each other as much as in the beginning.

Dustin walked further in to the forest. Rain was running down his face or were it tears? He didn't knew. He knew that Hunter eventually was gonna meet some one. He only hoped it wasn't this fast. He decided to go for a run. Justrunning. Maybe that way he would forget his problems although he seriously doubted that. He ran through the forest as fast he could. He fell a few times but didn't exactly care much.

A few days later 

Hunter was still dating Natasha. Tori could see how Dustin was avoiding Hunter. Today wasn't different from other days. When Hunter walked in and started talking about his latest date with Natasha, Dustin left. Every time making up different excuses. As Tori could see he was running out of it because he said he promised Kelly to help her out again. Nobody else seemed to notice but Tori could see how heartbroken Dustin was.

"Guys, kelzacks and a monster attacking the city again." Cam reported.

"Man, can't they give us a break?" Hunter complained. They morphed and streaked of to the city were Dustin joined them. They started battling the kelzacks. Like usual the monster was nowhere to be seen but they knew it could appear every minute. Dustin wasn't paying attention to the fight. He was still depressed. He let the kelzacks overpower him. They kicked him several times but he didn't fought back. They dragged him to the monster who grabbed Dustin's arm and pinned it behind his back. Dustin de-morphed and dropped to his knees. At that time the kelzacks disappeared. The others turned around and noticed that the monster had Dustin.

"Seems like I have your friend." The monster laughed evilly. Dustin looked up and noticed that Hunter was gone. "If you wanna see your friend here again, you might consider giving up."

" Never!" Hunter yelled from behind the monster. He slashed with his Thunderstaff at the monster who lost his grip on Dustin and disappeared. They all ran over to Dustin and de-morphed.

" Dustin, dude you okay?" Hunter asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, thanks." Dustin replied and streaked off. He couldn't bare to be in Hunter's presence.

"What's wrong with him? He's been acting weird ever since I started dating Natasha." Hunter was a little worried about his friend. He saw a stripe of yellow in the distance.

"That's the problem." Tori said.

"What? Why?" Hunter asked surprised. The other looked not understanding at her.

"You don't see it, do you?"

"See what?" Hunter still had no clue. Tori sighed annoyed. She knew she promised Dustin not to tell but Hunter had the right to know. He was the only one who could get through to Dustin.

"He loves you!"

" What?!" Hunter, Blake, Shane and Cam yelled out.

"Boys!" Tori exclaimed frustrated.

"He does?" Hunter asked surprised. Everything fitted now. His behaviour towards him.

"Sorry guys but I got to go. I have another date with Natasha." Hunter told them. Tori shot him an annoyed look.

"Why don't you go talk to Dustin first?" Shane suggested. He hated himself for not noticing that there was something wrong with his friend. Now he wanted it to be solved.

"Sorry but I'm already late." He took a step but Cam stopped him.

" Dustin's your friend for how long? And how long do you now that Natasha-girl?" Cam said frustrated. Shane was right. They had to talk about it.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him tomorrow." Hunter ran off.

"It really makes you think that he doesn't care about Dustin at all." Tori said angry.

"Of course he cares about Dustin but when he loves a girl he goes for it completely." Blake defended his brother. Tori groaned angry and walked away. Blake sighed and ran after her.

"Now Blake done it. Knowing Tori she's very stubborn." Shane said trying to hold back laughter.

"Yeah she is, isn't she?" Cam added. They started laughing.

Dustin didn't care anymore. He loved Hunter too much. He walked in a bar and ordered a beer and another one and another one...

Later that night Hunter and Natasha walked back to Hunter's apartment. He had laid his arm around Natasha's shoulder. He had invited her over.

" Hellow, I'mmm Dustin. A friend of Hunter." They turned around and saw an extremely drunk Dustin stumbling towards them. He took another step, tripped and fell.

"Oops, I tripped over my own feet." Dustin started giggling and tried to stand up. After trying a few times he finally seemed to find his balance.

" Natasha, I'm really sorry but could we finish this another time?" Hunter asked. Right now he had to take care of Dustin. Like usual his friends were right. He should have talked to Dustin first. He looked at her.

"Yeah sure take care of your friend first. Call me." She kissed Hunter on the cheek and walked off.

"I will!" He called after her. He stepped toward Dustin. "Dustin, you're drunk." He stated.

"Ammm not." Dustin giggled again. "I might be a little. Dude, I'm sooo drunk." He stepped forward but tripped again. Hunter caught him.

" Careful. Dustin, what are you doing to yourself?" He guided Dustin to his apartment.

" Nothin' Nothin'" He leaned towards Hunter and kissed him. Hunter didn't pull away. After a few seconds Dustin did.

"Can't believe I just done that." He giggled again.

"Come one." He opened the door to his apartment and guided Dustin too his own bedroom. He laid Dustin on his bed. Dustin pulled Hunter on top of him and kissed him again. He felt Dustin's hands on his back. He quickly pulled away before Dustin could go any lower.

"Now go to sleep." He ordered.

"Yes mammie." Came Dustin's reply. He giggled again. Hunter stayed in the room until he was sure that Dustin was asleep which was pretty quickly. He quietly shut the door behind him. He was confused. He had actually liked it when Dustin had kissed him. He walked in the living room where he found Blake sitting in front of the TV.

"Hey bro, how was your date?" Blake asked him.

"Good till I found an extremely drunk Dustin at our doorstep." Hunter answered. He sat down next to Blake

"What? Where is he?" Blake asked surprised.

"I put him in my bedroom so he can sleep it off." Hunter replied.

"Where are you gonna sleep then?"

"On the couch." Hunter told him. He sighed deep. "Look Blake. Dustin kissed me. Twice. And I liked it. It felt like heaven. I haven't got that feeling with Natasha."

Blake smiled. "Bro, did you ever consider the fact that you might love Dustin too."

"No way dude. I definitely don't love him. Anyway how was your date with Tori?" Hunter asked quickly changing the subject.

"Bad, we had a huge fight so we went home early." Blake sighed. He hated it when Tori was ms at him. "I'm going to bed. I'll go get you a blanket." Blake offered. A few hours later Hunter was still awake. He kept thinking about what Blake had said. Did he love Dustin? He did love Natasha or was hat only to forget Dustin? He always liked to be in his company. It made him happy. He just didn't know. He would talk to Dustin in the morning. Maybe they should try to be in a relationship. He closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_That was chapter 1. In the next chapter: Dustin can't take it anymore and takes a drastic decision. Can his friends save him? By the way, I went to see "I, robot" a few days ago and that movie really rocks. So if you get bored go watch "I, Robot" :-D_


	2. Trouble

_Hey_

_Bunnychicka9: _I'm glad you enjoy my other stories and I'll try to update them ASAP.

_Elims: _It doesn't really matter where Natasha's from. Hey, wait a sec. You just gave me an idea. Thanks!! Hey if you turn you're name around you got 'smile.' I just found that out!! ;-)

_CamFan4Ever, BlueGirl90 and Sreym thanks for reviewing and keep reading!! :-D_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**The next morning**

Hunter started to wake up. He was terribly stiff. That couch was way to uncomfortable to sleep on. He and Blake should get another couch. He smelled coffee which mend that Blake was probably up. He walked in the kitchen and found Blake sitting at the table.

" Morning bro, want some coffee?" He asked his brother who looked absolutely terrible. His hair was messy ,it stung to every possible direction, and he had trouble holding his eyes open.

"Yeah, thanks." He mumbled. He thankfully took the cup of coffee that his brother was handing him and started drinking it up slowly. Blake kept quiet. He knew that when his brother wasn't completely awake, he would snap at everybody and he knew that from his own experience.

"I really needed that. Thanks. I'm gonna see if Dustin's awake yet." He said when he finished his coffee. This time he seemed more awake but his hair was still a complete disaster. He walked out of the room. Blake smiled. He was right, his brother definitely loved Dustin. He should call Tori and tell about this. After all their fight was about Hunter not caring for Dustin. Well he obviously did. Hunter quietly opened the door not wanting to wake Dustin if he was still asleep. He was surprised to see that Dustin was gone. Apparently Dustin had climbed out of his bedroom window. Luckily the apartment was at the ground floor. He had left a note.

**Hunter,**

**I'm sorry I ruined your date and I'm sorry I kissed you and for all the other stupid things that I might have done. **

**Dustin**

Great, Dustin felt sorry for the kisses and he didn't even know that Hunter had liked it. Hunter walked back in the kitchen.

"So, is he awake yet?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, he climbed out of my bedroom window." Hunter told him. Blake sighed.

"I was gonna call Tori anyway. I'll ask if she saw him." Blake offered.

"Yeah, I'll call Shane and Cam. Maybe Cam can track him down." Blake grabbed his ceel phone and dialed Tori's phone number.

"Hello, this is Tori speaking."

"Tor, it's Blake. By any chance do you know where Dustin is?"

"No why?" She asked. Blake explained the whole situation.

"I see. I'll go look for him."

"Good, if you see him call us through our morphers."

" Alright, love you Blake."

"Love ya too, Tor." He hung up.

Hunter called Shane but with the same result. He promised to go search for him. After that he called Cam who promised to track him down. He decided to call Natasha too so he had that over with. She said she understood and hoped they could stay friends which Hunter accepted. Hunter switched on the TV. Soon Blake joined him. They zapped through different channels but didn't found something to watch.

"Guys, I found Dustin. He's at the waterfall here and I don't think he's just enjoying the view. Get over here and for once USE YOUR NINJA POWERS." Cam yelled through their morphers. Hunter gasped and looked at Blake who too looked shocked. They streaked of to Ninja Ops and saw Shane, Cam and Tori waiting there for him. They saw Dustin standing not far from the edge.

" Hunter, I think you should go talk to him." Tori said, her voice shaking. Blake put his arm around Tori shoulder. They were all scared. Hunter streaked to the top.

" Dustin?" His voice too was shaking. Dustin slowly turned around.

"I see everyone's here." He said, his voice pretty much emotionless.

"Yeah, we're all here. We're your friends and we care about you. Why don't you step away from the edge?" Dustin started laughing.

"You care? Really?" It sounded sarcastic.

"Look Dustin, I love you..." Dustin immediately interrupted him.

"Weird way of showing it, don't you think?" Dustin turned around, looking down again.

"Dating Natasha was wrong. When you kissed me last night I realized that and I realized too that I love you not her. Now please step away from the edge." He begged. Dustin laughed and stepped a little closer to the edge.

" Dustin, please." He tried again. He stepped closer to Dustin who didn't seem to notice. If only he could grab Dustin's hand then he could pull him back. Dustin heard Hunter approaching him. He looked down one final time, closed his eyes and jumped.

"No!" Hunter yelled. He dove behind him.

The others watched in horror as they saw Dustin jump and Hunter diving behind him. Without hesitation Shane dove in to the water with Blake swimming not far behind him.

Hunter hit the water. The stream dragged him under but he fought it. He saw Dustin float face down a few feet in front of him. He swam over to him and grabbed him, turning him around. He wasn't sure if Dustin was still breathing. He tried to swim back but it wasn't easy. His clothes threatened to drag him down. Even though in water you are lighter, Dustin was still pretty heavy. He saw Shane and Blake swimming towards him. Shane noticed Hunter was having trouble swimming which wasn't weird since there was a pretty hard under stream. He took over Dustin and the three of them swam back. Cam pulled Dustin out of the water, laying him on his back and checking for a pulse.

"Guys, he isn't breathing." Cam panicked. Hunter dropped to his knees next to Dustin. He put his mouth on Dustin's and pumped the air in Dustin's lunges. Cam did CPR. Tori started sobbing. Blake laid his arm around her shoulder and let her cry against his chest. Hunter and Cam continued the routine but it seemed hopeless. They tried one last time...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Will Dustin survive or will he die? Who knows..._


	3. The trip

_Hey, This is a very short chappie. _

_Garnetred: _The madness ends now. Well at least in this chapter. :-D

_CamFan4Ever and BlueGirl90 thanks for reviewing!!! :-D _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dustin hit the water. The stream dragged him under but he didn't try to fight it. That's why he jumped anyway. Vaguely he saw some one hit the water a few feet from him. So Hunter jumped behind. Probably because he felt guilty. He couldn't hold his breath much longer. He let out a last cry which reached the surface in bubbles. He closed his eyes while his breathing stopped. He floated up. All live had left him.

Dustin opened his eyes and noticed he was at the beach. It was completely dark. He could feel the sand under his feet, he could see the waves hit the beach, he could see a light appearing from the ocean. The light grew bigger and bigger, brighter and brighter. He turned around and tried to run from it, tried to disappear in the darkness but the light didn't go away. He knew he was on the edge of live and death. The light closed in on him and surrounded him. He stopped running and went to the light. He wanted to die, didn't he? Then why did he run away from it.

"I CAN ANSWER THAT." A voice spoke. Suddenly he wasn't at the beach anymore. He was back in the forest.

He could see all his friends. He could see himself standing at the edge. He saw how Hunter tried to reach him. He saw himself jumping down and Hunter diving behind him. He heard his friends gasp and saw Shane and Blake jumping into the water swimming towards him and Hunter who seemed very exhausted. He saw Shane grabbing him and then the three of them swam back to shore. He looked at Tori and Cam who looked relieved that Hunter had made it. Hunter had risked his own live to safe his. Cam pulled him out of the water and laid him on his back. Shane, Blake and hunter stepped out of the water, all out of breath.

"Guys, he isn't breathing." He heard Cam panicking. He saw Hunter dropping on his knees next to him and saw Hunter and Cam desperately trying to revive him. He turned around as he saw Tori breaking down in sobs. Blake was comforting her but had trouble fighting back his own tears. He looked at Shane who was almost crying too. He started to feel guilty. If he would die he would cause his friends a lot of pain and he didn't want that. Maybe killing himself wasn't such a great idea after all. Killing himself over Hunter. That's just ridicules. He fell back on the beach. He heard that same voice again.

"SO DO YOU WANNA LIVE OR DIE?" His friends did care about him. What did he expect? That they would let him die? That was just stupid. His friends cared about him. His friends were always there for him whenever he needed them and he was there for them. They had been trough a lot together. They had survived numerous attacks of Lothor and arguments between them. They always came stronger out of it. They had a special friendship, a bond that not many others had. During that last fight he had endangered his friends lives because he wasn't paying attention. Sensei had once told them that they had to put their feelings aside for every battle. That if they didn't, they would endanger the rest of the group. And like usual Sensei had been right.

"SO WHAT WILL IT BE?" The voice asked again. The answer to that was simple.

"I wanna live." The light disappeared.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So what did ya think!! Let me know!! For the next chapter: More Blake/Tori :-D Cam/Shane, well not yet their relationship but anyway and of course Dustin/Hunter!!_


	4. The peace returns

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I was busy working on my other story!!_

_Bunnychica9: they will work things out. At least for now...:-D_

_Red in dead: Thanks!!_

_Jorgitosbabe: Thank you!!_

_CamFan4Ever: More Shane/Cam it is. Not yet in this chapter though._

_Sreym: thanks!!_

_CMR: thanks!!_

_Elims: I did (looks proud) :-D_

_BlueGirl90: I'll try. :-D_

_Mysterious-muse: thanks!!_

_Crimson-ranger: thanks!!_

_Alright here's the next chapter!! Enjoy!!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

They were giving up. Cam checked for pulse again and sadly shook his head when he didn't found one. Shane and Blake didn't bother holding back their tears anymore.

"We try one last time." Cam said. Hunter nodded. He knew if this time it didn't work, Dustin would be dead. Technically he was. Dustin stopped breathing something like five minutes ago. That was long.

" Please, Dustin." Hunter begged softly before pushing his mouth on Dustin's again, pumping the air in Dustin's longs. He pulled away and everyone looked hopefully at Cam. Before Cam could say anything, Dustin started coughing. Hunter nearly fainted from relieve, Tori let out a cry this time of happiness, Blake hugged her and released the breath he was holding, Shane almost started dancing and Cam looked surprised that after all those minutes, Dustin was alive but that soon turned into happiness as Dustin opened his eyes. Dustin smiled at them.

Hunter helped Dustin sit up, holding his arm around Dustin's waist. Dustin didn't seem the mind much and leaned lightly back against Hunter. Shane sat down on Dustin's other side, Cam on his turn sat down next to Shane while Blake sat down next to his brother and Tori sat down between Blake and Cam. For a few minutes they just sat there in silence thanking the fact that Dustin was still with them. They listened to the sound of nature. The birds that were building there nests, the waterfall and the wind that made the leaves of the threes rustle. Dustin yawned so they decided to head back to Ninja Ops. Hunter held his arm around Dustin's waist supporting him. Dustin still didn't mind. Blake had his arm around Tori her shoulder. Shane and Cam were walking behind them. Nobody dared to speak, not trusting their voices. Hunter was silently thanking God that his pray had come true.

Dustin was thinking about his weird trip. Yeah sure he had read about those thing but he didn't believe it could really happen. Maybe Hunter really loved him. The way he desperately tried to revive him, not wanting to believe Dustin could be dead. For a few minutes he had been dead but he reborn and he owed it all to his friends who care so deeply about him. He was given a new chance. A new chance to give his relationship with Hunter a chance. He pushed himself a little closer to Hunter who felt it and reassuring rubbed Dustin's side.

Finally after a long walk they reached Ninja ops. Hunter guided Dustin the guestroom. Cam didn't want that he stayed alone in case he tried something like that again. Dustin had reassured him , and everyone else, that he wouldn't do anything like that again. but Cam insisted on it so Dustin gave in. They all said their goodnights ,hugged Dustin and left the room

" Hunter?" Dustin asked. Hunter turned around and looked at Dustin. " Do you really love me?" he asked shyly. Hunter walked back in and closed the door. He sat down on the side of the bed.

"Of course I do." Hunter answered and kissed Dustin gently. After the kiss Hunter stood back up. Dustin grabbed his hand.

"Please don't go." He begged, giving Hunter his most pathetic look. Hunter sighed and crawled in the bed next to Dustin, wrapping him in his arms. He felt Dustin relaxing. Dustin rested his head against Hunter's chest who gently stroke Dustin's hair until he heard Dustin's breathing become regular. Hunter pressed a soft kiss on Hunter's for head and closed his eyes.

Cam had told everyone to go home but they all refused. Blake and Tori sat at the couch were they quickly fell asleep, Blake's arms wrapped tightly around Tori. Cam had offered Shane his bedroom. Shane politely refused. Cam had insisted on it since he was probably gonna work on the computer all night. Shane on his turn said that that wasn't good. Finally Shane gave in and walked to Cam's bedroom. Hunter hadn't returned from Dustin's room so Cam assumed that he stayed there but to be sure he went to check anyway. He found them both asleep. Cam sighed relieved. He knew for sure that Hunter would look out for Dustin. He walked back to the main room, grabbed a blanked and put it around Tori and Blake. He went back to work on his computer. After a few hours he gave up. He was to tired. The only problem was that Shane was in his bed not that he minded much but there was this other reason... He crawled next to Shane in the bed and couldn't resist pressing a kiss on Shane's cheek. Shane shifted and wrapped his arms around Cam. He didn't seem to be awake. Cam tried to move out of Shane's arms. Not that he minded laying in Shane's arms but Shane obviously didn't seem to know what he was doing. Shane tightened his grip and mumbled something. Cam smiled. He really wanted to see Shane's face when he woke up. He relaxed in Shane's arms and quickly fell asleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So what did ya thinks?? Let me know!!_


	5. Dustin's decision

_CamFan4Ever: Thanks!!_

_Red in dead: I updated as soon as possible!!! :-D_

_Garnetred: thanks!!_

_Jorgitosbabe: thanks!!_

_Mysterious-muse: here's the next chapter and thanks!!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The next morning, very early, Shane woke up only to discover he was holding Cam. When did this happen? He liked the feeling of Cam in his arms but he didn't know for sure if Cam would like it as much as he did. He softly pulled his arm from underneath Cam and quietly stood up, trying his best not to wake Cam. He left the room and walked back to the main room where he found Blake and Tori still fast asleep at the couch. Deciding he needed something to eat, he walked in the kitchen and prepared himself a sandwich. He hoped Cam didn't know about this because that would be a little embarrassing. He wished Cam felt the same about him which he seriously doubted. Since it wasn't that early, he put his head on the table and closed his eyes.

Dustin opened his eyes and discovered that Hunter still had one arm around him. He smiled softly. He felt safe in Hunter's arms. He loomed up at him. Hunter looked like an angel when he was asleep then again didn't he always? Dustin closed his eyes again. It was way to early to stand up. Well that was not completely true. Mostly he stood up pretty early but ,hey, he could lay in Hunter's arms forever. He still wasn't completely sure if Hunter really loved him but that were worries for later. He closed his eyes again, falling asleep immediately.

Cam woke up and noticed Shane was already gone. Damn, he had really wanted to see the look on Shane's face when he woke up. Well, better luck next time. Now he had to find out if Shane loved him too. If he did, they already would've wasted to much time. The only problem was: how? First he had to go look for Shane. He would think of something later. He found Blake and Tori still asleep but no sign of Shane. He walked in the kitchen and found Shane asleep. Cam sat across him and studied his face. Shane looked peaceful but he could still see how tired he was. He grabbed some coffee and put it in front of Shane who woke up from the smell. He looked at Cam who was sitting across of him again and blushed a little, staring down at his mug. Cam couldn't help smiling. That looked really cute on him.

"Thanks." Shane mumbled. He still didn't dare to look at Cam. He drank his coffee and felt Cam's eyes on him studying him. Alright Cam probably knew. He looked up at him. Cam smiled. He quickly concentrated back on his coffee.

Hunter woke up (a/n should stop using that.) He was still holding Dustin. His arm hurt but he didn't pulled it way from underneath Dustin, not wanting to wake the other boy. He looked so peaceful, so happy. That was the first time since long. He was stupid for not noticing before then maybe non of this would've happened. The only good thing about this all was hat he and Dustin were together. He wasn't sure if that was what he actually wanted. Yeah, sure he loved Dustin but he wasn't sure if it was the same way that Dustin loved him. He looked at the sleeping figure in his arms. Dustin was very handsome. No one could deny that and he had this boyish thing which looked very cute on him. Hunter sighed. Life was way to difficult. He decided to go back to sleep. He was so tired but before he could he felt Dustin moving restless in his arms. He gently rubbed Dustin's arm, trying to calm him. A few seconds later Dustin woke up. He smiled up at Hunter. Something he forgot: Dustin's smile. The smile always reached his eyes which made them twinkle.

"Good morning." He greeted Dustin.

"Good morning." Dustin replied, leaning up and softly kissing Hunter. " I think we better stand up." He added.

"Do we have too?" Hunter said groaning. He was still tired and Dustin looked too which was normal because of the events of last day. He pulled Dustin closer and kissed him more passionate. Dustin responded the kiss as passionate.

"We could stay in bed for a little longer." Dustin gave in, panting from the kiss. Hunter smiled. He had just found a way to convince Dustin. He took Dustin in his arms again and soon both were back asleep.

Meanwhile in the main room. Blake woke up. He saw cam and Shane in the kitchen but Hunter and Dustin where nowhere to be seen. They were probably still asleep. He looked at his girlfriend. He was a very lucky guy. She was so beautiful, smart and so sweet. He really loved her. He remained seated at the couch, not wanting to wake up his girlfriend. After a few minutes she woke up. Blake greeted her with a soft kiss and they both joined Shane and Cam in the kitchen. They chatted about everything. It was already 11 a.m. but they decided not to wake them up. They needed their rest or whatever they were doing. Everyone thought that they were really made for each other.

"Just like me and Tori." Blake said, looking tenderly at her. Tori gave him one of her heartwarming smiles which made Blake melt. Shane shot a quick look at Cam. Cam turned his head and winked. Shane quickly turned back and refused to look at Cam again. It was like Cam was...flirting? That wasn't possible. Tori and Blake didn't seem to notice. Love was beautiful. Sometimes. At that moment Dustin and Hunter entered. Both still looked a little tired but they looked happy. They took place at the table. Cam gave them something to eat and a drink. After a few minutes chatting about everything that crossed there minds, Dustin spoke.

"Look guys, I've done a lot of thinking and I decided to quit being a power ranger." He told them. He couldn't be a power ranger anymore after everything that happened. He had endangered his friends their lives.

"What?" His friends yelled out shocked.

"Why?" Tori asked.

" Because I endangered your lives during the last battle. I wasn't paying attention." He said

"we don't blame you. You just had some...problems." Shane spoke.

"yeah but we solved that didn't we?" Hunter said smiling at Dustin.

"I made up my mind." Dustin pulled of his morpher and threw it at the table in front of Cam and walked out.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Alright that was that. For the next chapter. Shane and cam get together and some more whining about Dustin/Hunter :-D Stay tuned!!_


	6. Shane and Cam: the beginning

_I'm back!! sorry it took me so long!!_

_Crimson-ranger: Yeah, my internet is doing annoying too :-D Thanks!!_

_Red in dead: Thanks for the lollipop ;-)_

_CamFan4Ever, jorgitosbabe, mysterious-muse, garnetred, kitty, Angel Lily and elims thank you all for reviewing!! and here's the next chapter._

**x_-_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The others looked unbelievingly at Dustin's back as he walked out.

"What! He can't do that!" Blake yelled.

" Unfortunately for us he can." Cam told him. If Dustin didn't want to be a power ranger then that was his choice.

"I'll go talk to him." Hunter offered. He ran after Dustin and caught up with him right outside Ninja Ops.

"Wait!" he yelled. Dustin turned around.

"Look, nobody blames you. Our team isn't complete without you." He stepped closer to Dustin and softly kissed him. Dustin pulled away.

"Get used to it 'cause I'm not changing my mind." He said. "And if you'll excuse me, I want to be alone." Hunter nodded. Dustin turned away and walked deeper in to the forest. Hunter sighed and walked back in.

"And?" Tori asked hopefully. Hunter shook his head and took place at the table again.

"Seems like he made up his mind." He said defeated.

"He isn't gonna do something stupid, is he?" Shane asked worried about his best friend.

"No, I think we saved him in more ways the you can imagine." Cam replied. The others nodded. They chatted for a while until Hunter decided to go back to his apartment in case Dustin showed up. Tori and Blake decided to go do some sparring so that left Shane and Cam. Cam was working on his computer again while Shane was reading some sort of motocross magazine that Hunter, Dustin or Blake had left there. He had asked Cam if he was up for sparring but Cam told him he had to many work on his computer. For so much his accidently-kiss-Cam-while-sparring plan. He threw the magazine away after he had read it for like the tenth time and he could care less about it. He leaned back against the couch.

Cam looked over at Shane who had his eyes now closed. Still Cam knew he wasn't sleeping. He studied Shane for a while. It seemed that he had been working out a little. His muscles were clearly visible through his red shirt. Now was a good time to find out if Shane felt something for him. He walked over to Shane.

Shane felt a presence near him. He opened his eyes and looked directly into Cam's. Cam leaned forward and softly pressed his lips on Shane's who immediately kissed back and pulled Cam in his lap. The kiss grew deeper.

"Guys, I defeated..." They heard tori's voice. They quickly separated but it was to late. Blake and Tori saw it.

"Never mind. We'll go spar for a little longer. Come one Blake." Tori said as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him back to the training room.

"Don't tell me they were making out." Blake said shocked.

"They were. That's so cute!" Tori exclaimed. Blake smiled at her and pulled her close for a long kiss. Neither of them was in the mood for sparring right know but they knew what to do.

Cam was still sitting in Shane's lap. They saw how Tori and Blake quickly left and didn't miss the wink from Tori either. Cam looked at Shane who didn't seem to mind much that they were caught. Shane brought his hand behind Cam's neck and kissed Cam again. Cam pulled away.

"What if dad sees us?" He asked.

"Like I care." Shane replied, smiling at Cam. Cam leaned in and started kissing Shane again. Shane decided to go a little further and slid his tongue in Cam's mouth. Cam moaned softly in the kiss. When the need for air became to much they parted. Cam leaned his head against Shane's chest while Shane softly ran his fingers through Cam's hair. They remained like that for a couple of minutes.

"I should get back to work." Cam said. Shane groaned but let go of Cam anyway. Cam started working on his project he started earlier.

"Guys! Is it safe to come in?" Blake yelled from the hallway. Shane chuckled.

"Yeah it's safe!" Cam yelled back. They both entered and took place next to Shane on the couch, cuddling together.

**At Hunter's apartment **

**------------------------------**

Hunter was cleaning his apartment. He just couldn't sit still. He was way to worried about Dustin. Although Cam had told them Dustin was saved in many ways, he couldn't help to feel worried. He wanted to keep an eye on Dustin He just hoped Dustin would drop by later so at least he knew Dustin was okay. At that moment his doorbell rang. Hunter ran to the door and found Dustin standing there.(a/n typical :-D) He invited Dustin in and guided him to the living room. They sat down. Dustin seemed slightly nervous.

"Look I'm sorry for earlier but..." Dustin apologised.

"Hey, don't worry about that." Hunter interrupted and wrapped his arms around Dustin and softly kissed him. Dustin smiled shyly and rested his head against Hunter's shoulder. Dustin yawned.

"You tired?" Hunter asked. Dustin nodded. "Try to sleep a little I'm not going anywhere." Dustin nodded again and closed his eyes. Hunter was glad Dustin was save, here in his arms...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_For the next chapter, the rest of Hunter and Dustin their evening. :-D_


	7. At Hunter's apartment

_I know it took me long to update but my computer was doining annoying but that's solved now so on with the storie!! _

_Angel Lily: There's a little more Hunter/Dustin in this chapter :-D._

_Elims: -grins- Yeah what would they do... –thinks- :-D_

_Crimson-ranger, CamFan4Ever, mysterious-muse, garnetred, BlueAngel07 and sreym thanks for reviewing. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"You tired?" Hunter asked. Dustin nodded. "Try to sleep a little I'm not going anywhere." Dustin nodded again and closed his eyes. Hunter was glad Dustin was save, here in his arms. He switched on the TV, making sure he kept the sound down. Dustin was snorring softly. Hunter was watching Cartonn Network where they showed cartoons all day. Each halfhour it was something different. Right now it was scooby doo. That was one of his favourite. Dustin loved it too but his absolute favourite was Tom and Jerry. Then the phone rang which woke Dustin up immediatly. Hunter went to answer it.

"...Oh hey bro!...Yeah he's here...No, you don't have to...alright see ya tommorow." Hunter sat down next to Dustin and wrapped Dustin in his arms again.

"That was Blake to ask if you were here. Everone's worried about ya." Hunter told him.

"Dude, they worry to much. I learned my lesson." He replied. Hunter chuckled.

"Blake's staying at Tori's tonight to give us some time alone." Hunter said. Dustin grinned.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked playfully.

"For now nothing. This night who knows." He answered. Dustin leaned forward and pressed his lips on Hunter's. When he felt Hunter respond to his kiss more passionate, he slid his tongue in Hunter's mouth. Dustin was surprised to feel Hunter suck his tongue. He felt Hunter's hands on his chest, unbottening his shirt. Dustin wanted Hunter badly but since it was Hunter's first time he wanted to give Hunter some pleasure not the other way around. He stopped Hunter.

"Like you said: later." Dustin grinned. Hunter treid to kiss Dustin again but Dustin was stubborn. Hunter sighed.

"Fine. Do you want something to eat?" he asked. Dustin nodded.

"I'll prepare us something. Don't move!" he ordered. Dustin nodded and grinned sheepish at him. Hunter quickly prepared them some sandwisches with cheese. They ate them in front of the TV, watching Cartoon network until it ended at a quarter past nine. They switched to another channel and found the movie 'Police academy 7: Mission to Moscow' (a/n Love that movie :-D ) They watched the rest of it since it was pretty funny. When the movie was over, Hunter witched of the TV and looked at Dustin.

"So wat are we gonna do now?" Hunter asked.

"This..." Dustin said, leaning forward, kissing Hunter passionate. Hunter stood up, pulling Dustin with him, trying not to break their kiss. They made their way to the bedroom. Dustin gently pushed Hunter down on the bed and stripped them both to their boxers. Hunter pulled Dustin down on him. Dustin kissed him again, this time gentle. Hunter responded more agressive. Dustin pulled away.

"Easy love, just let it happen." He said. He leaned down kissing him gently again much to Hunter's dislike. His hands ran over Dustin's back, grabbing his ass rather hard. Dustin groaned at the strength behind it. His kiss grew more hungry. Hunter's hands moved up to Dustin's back, gently stroking. Hunter didn't like Dustin to be gentle. He liked it more rough like this. The need for air drew them apart.

"Alright that wasn't fair. Dustin panted. Hunter chuckled. Dustin leaned down, sucking Hunter's neck causing him to moan. Then he went lower to Hunter's chest. The sucking turned into licking, more moans escaped Hunter. His hips rocked slowly against Hunter's for a few minutes. He stopped and pulled out their boxers... Well, they didn't sleep much that night...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Sow what did ya think?? Let me know!!!_


	8. It all falls apart

_This is a short chappie._

_Tyrant013: Hey, a new reviewer. So how's your story coming?? Anyway thanks for reviewing and enjoy._

_Elims: I'll try to writemore like that :D_

_Crimson-ranger, BlueAngel07, Angel Lily, CamFan4Ever, garnetred and mysterious-muse thanks for reviewing and enjoy!!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**The next morning **

**------------------------**

Dustin woke up and saw Hunter leaning on one elbow, smiling down at him. Dustin reached up, pressing a soft kiss on Hunter's lips. Dustin pulled Hunter on top of him, sliding his tongue in Hunter's warm mouth. Hunter pulled away. Dustin groaned dissappointed. Hunter laughed.

"Sorry. It's my turn to the groceries and when there isn't any food in the house Blake get's angry, trust me." Hunter smiled and climbed of the bed, putting his clothes back on: a blue jeans with Hunter's favourite shirt: a black one with a crimson dragon on it. Dustin nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, try to sleep a little, you'll need it." Hunter grinned mischievously. Dustin smiled and closed his eyes. He heard Hunter leave and then fell asleep but was soon awaken by the sound of the phone. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. Hunter was only gone for half an hour. Dustin groaned and stood up, answering the phone.

"Hello, this is Dustin. Blake and Hunter are out for the moment. Can I take a message?" Dustin asked very polite.

"Hi Dustin. It's Natasha. Can you tell Hunter the dinner has been cancelled?" Came her voice.

"Sure." Dustin replied. 'What dinner?' He thought.

" Thanks. Bye Dustin." She said before hanging up. Dustin paced through the livingroom. So he had been right after all. Hunter was just with him because he felt guily for what had happened. He was still seeing this Nataha girl. Not that he blamed her. This was Hunter's fault. He walked back in Hunter's room and got dressed. Hunter better had a good explanation for this. He returned to the livingroom and sat down, patiently waiting for hunter. He turned on the radio.

_Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

Dustin groaned. Typical. He switched the radio back off. Finally Hunter returned.

"Guess who called." Dustin said angry while Hunter walked in the kitchen and started unpacking the groceries, putting them in the right spot.

"Blake. To tell he's moving in with Tori." Hunter joked, not hearing the anger in Dustin's voice.

"No, Natasha, to tell you the dinner was cancelled." Dustin glared at Hunter. He stood up, tapping his foot on the ground and crossing his arms in front of his chest. Hunter suddenly became aware of what Dustin ment.

"You don't think I still date her, do you?" He asked unsure how Dustin would react. He got his answer when Dustin was about to walke out. He grabbed Dustin's arm but Dustin pulled away.

"You lied to me!" Dustin yelled.

"Let me explain..." Hunter started but was quickly interrupted by Dustin.

"I know enough." Dustin yelled, losing his temper. He was mad and hurt. He really loved Hunter and for a moment he thought Hunter loved him too. Boy, was he wrong. Hunter knew Dustin wasn't gonna listen to anything he said but he couldn't let Dustin walk out either. He grabbed Dustin's wrists and pushed him against the wall.

"What do I have to do to make you realize I love only you. Take you hard?" Hunter whispered before taking Dustin's mouth hard, pushing his tongue in Dustin's mouth. His hands ran over Dustin's chest. Realizing what he was doing or about to do to Dustin, he quickly pulled away.

" Dustin, I'm sorry." Hunter apologized quickly. Dustin held up his hand.

"It's over, Hunter." He said before walking out. Hunter sank back against the wall and put his head on his knees and sobbed. That's how blake found him some while later.

"Hey bro, what's wrong?" Blake asked gently, kneeling down in front of him.

"Dustin broke up." Hunter said defeated.

"What? Why?" Blake yelled. Hunter explained the situation.

"That familie dinner thing." Blake asked. Hunter nodded. "And you hadn't told him about it?" Hunter nodded again. Blake shook his head. His brother could be so stupid somethimes.

"So what are you gonna do know?" Blake asked. Hunter sighed.

"I don't know. I'll give him some time and maybe try to talk to him. God Blake I love him so. I never thought I could love some one like this." Hunter sobbed. Blake hugged his brother.

"I know, I know." Blake soothed him. He couldn't imagine his life without Tori either. "I'll try to talk to him." Blake offered. Hunter nodded.

" Thanks, bro."

**At storm chargers **

**------------------------**

Dustin was working on his bike, trying to forget Hunter. He had trusted Hunter but Hunter betrayed him.  
__

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending _

A tear slid down Dustin's face. How could he be so stupid to think Hunter was the one?

" Dustin?" Dustin quickly wiped away the tear and turned around to see Blake leaning against the doorframe. He could sense why Blake was here.

"Hi, Blake." He smiled nervously as he cleaned his in oil covered hands.

"Do you really think Hunter would cheat on you?" Blake asked, not wasting any time. Dustin sighed.

"Yes. I mean no. Look I don't know okay." Dustin said, as he tried to walk past Blake who stopped him.

"He loves you. I know he would never do that to you." Blake nearly yelled.

"I don't know what to believe!" Dustin whipered. "I just need some time. Tell Hunter I still love him." He continued a little lowder.

"Why don't you tell him that yourself?" Blake tried. Dustin shook his head and walked back in the store, immediately starting to help some costumers, not giving Blake another chance to talk to him. Blake returned back to the apartment.

"So?" Hunter asked.

"The good part is he still love you. The bad part is that he won't talk to you. Give him some time. Maybe you should call Natasha. Let her explain everything to him." Blake suggested.

"I'll wait and see. If things aren't getting better in week I'll call her." Hunte replied. It was a good idea. Maybe Dustin would listen to her...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_the next chaper will be longer. I promise. I have a wek no school so I have a lot of time to write. Next chapter should be up by tomorrow (I hope) :D The songs are 'get out (leave)' from Jojo and 'my happy ending' form Avril Lavigne_


	9. Together again

_I promised the next chapter would be up today and here it is!! Evertone thanks for reviewing and enjoy!! _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**A week later **

**-----------------**

Things weren't getting any better. Dustin still wasn't talking to Hunter but everyone except Hunter could see how difficult it was for him. Over the past few days, everyone had tried to talk to him but they always got the same answer: "I still love him but I need some time." No one knew what exactly was going on with Dustin. It really was affecting Hunter that he missed Dustin. That showed in his figthing. More then once the others had to cover for him. Mostly Dustin who still wanted to protect his ex-boyfriend. Hunter was always late for training and it happened more then once that they had to go search for him. Shane had once found a drunken Hunter figthing two guys. Hunter got wounded but lucky not to bad. Another time Blake had found his brother with a knife in his hand, ready to cut over his wrist. Hunter had said it was nothing but nobody believed that. From that moment every one kept a close watch on Hunter. That incident had led to many arguements between Blake and Dustin but Dustin still refused to talk to Hunter. Blake couldn't take it anymore and called Natasha.

**At Storm Chargers **

**---------------------------**

Dustin was working on his bike... again. During the race something had broke down and he was trying to fix it. The few times he kicked against his bike out of frustration probably dind't help much either. He hated it to see Hunter this way but he just couldn't face him. Not yet.

" Dustin?" He heard a female voice. He turned round and saw some one standing against the wall. He vaguely recognised her.

" Natasha, right?" he asked. The girl nodded. She was indeed pretty. She had brown hair, 'till above her shoulders and brown eyes like his own. She was a little smaller then him.

"Blake sent me to talk to you." She said. Dustin rolled his eyes but remained where he was. Listening to her wouldn't hurt him.

"Look that dinner was a family dinner. My das said to bring some one so I asked Hunter.I admitt I still love him but I know he loves you, he made that pretty clear. We stayed friends though. It was stupid of him not to tell you but I swear it's the truth. I just talked to him in the store and he would do anything to make up to you even if it means making a complete idiot out of himself and that were his exact words." She finished. Dustin chuckled.

"You aren't changing your mind, are you?" she asked. Dustin shook his head. "I tried." She sighed and walked back in the store where Hunter was waiting for her.

"And?" He asked hopefull.

"No, he's stubborn. Just give him some time. Everything will work out trust me." She tried to comfort him.

"Thanks anyway." He sighed, defeated. Now he didn't know what to do anymore. If Dustin didn't listen to her, he would listen to no one. He screwed up big time. Natashe smiled encouraging at him. At that time they heard Kelly scream. Hunter turned around and noticed kelzacks causing trouble outside the store. Hunter cursed.

"Stay inside." He yelled at everyone and ran out to fight the kelzacks.

Dustin too had heard the yell and ran in the store to see what was going one. He saw Hunter fighting kelzacks. Hunter was seriously outnumbered so he quickly ran outside to help him.

"Kel, lock the door!" Dustin yelled. She nodded. She and Natasha watched as the two boys fought the kelzacks. For minutes they fought side by side but they were still outnumebered.

" Hunter, our only chance is if you go morph and call the others." He said as quiet as possible.

"Now you're talking to me." Hunte replied coldly as he dodged a kick and punched a kelzack backwards.

" Hunter!" Dustin said annoyed.

" Alright, alright but what about you?" Hunter asked.

"I don't have my morpher anymore remember. I can handle them alone for a few minutes, just hurry." Dustin answered as he tackled a kelzack. Hunter nodded and ran off. A few kelzacks were about to follow him but Dustin blocked their path and fought the kelzacks the best he could. It wasn't easy. He was getting tired. For once he wished he had his morpher. For the thenth time, he went crashing on the gound. He stood up again with great difficulty and looked at the kelzacks closing in on him. Then, finally, the others who were fully morphed arrived. Shane helped him and guided him to a nearby wall.

"Stay here." He said. Dustin nodded. Then the monster appeared. No one except Dustin noticed. The monster walked over to Shane.

"Sh..." he started but then realized it was better not to call any names. " Red ranger behind you!" He yelled instead. Shane turned around right in time to avoid a blast. He satrtd fighting the mosnter. Dustin joined the fight again and took on some kelzacks giving the others a chance to finish of the monster. The monster didn't grow anymore. They streaked off and returned in their humn forms.

" Dustin, you alright?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore but it'll pass. Don't worry guys." Dustin replied.

" Dustin, what the hell were you thinking fighting without your powers like that?" Cam demanded angry. Shane laid his hand on Cam's arm.

"Relax. Even without his powers, he's a great fighter." Shande defended him. Dustin was about to say something when Natasha and Kelly ran to them.

" Dustin! You okay? I didn't know you could fight like that." Kelly said a little suspicious.

"Umm, well when I was younger I took some fighting lessons." Dustin quickly lied.

"I gotta go guys. Bye." Natsha said. Dustin smiled at her as Hunter waved.

"I'm going back inside. Come back as soon as yo rested, okay?" Kelly annoced. Dustin nodded. Hunter decided not to stick around anymore and walked away. Dustin saw it. Now was probably a good time to alk to Hunter.

"Wait!" he yelled and ran after Hunter who turned around. Dustin wrapped his arms around Hnter's neck long and deep. They heard cheering, not only from their friends but also form people who were walking by. When the kiss was over, dustin rested his for head against Hunter's who wrapped his arms around Dustin's waist.

"I'm sorry for not believing you but a few years ago there was this guy I really loved and he cheated on me with a girl so I just got some sort of a déjà-vu." Dustin told him.

"If I knew that... I would'be probably react the same as you did, I guess." Hunter smiled. Dustin returned the smile and leaned forward, kissing Hunter again.

In the shadows of Storm Chargers, 5 guys looked disgusted at the scene in front of them and decided those two should get a lesson...

x**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_for the next chapter: I'm not gonna tell. You'll just have to wait. I'll try to post it the day after tomorrow. Bye _


	10. Trouble keeps following them

_Here's the next chapter. Everyone thanks for reviewing. One more thing I named the five guys: Adam, Glenn, Leo (he's the leader), Ben and Jason. I choose the name's completely random. Enjoy!!!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The five strangers followed Hunter and Dustin back to Hunter's apartment. For the rest of the day they had hung out near Storm Chargers until the two left. It was now round 8 P.M. They were walking at some distance behind the couple. The blond haired boy had his arm loosely around the other's shoulder. They seemed to be laughing and joking which disgusted them even more. Hunter and Dustin disappeared in the apartment. The guys seethed themselves at a bench across the apartment, trying to figure a way in without drawing to much attention to themselves.

Meanwhile in the apartment , Dustin and Hunter were making out on the couch. Dustin was laying on top of Hunter. Their lips were already swollen and a little bruised. Neither of them cared about that which once again proves that they couldn't live without each other. They could care less about being gentle and caring for the moment. Dustin quickly removed Hunter's shirt, his lips traveling over his chest. Hunter's hands buried in Dustin's hair. At the back door a loud crash was heard followed by the breaking of glass. Hunter and Dustin stood up quickly. Hunter put his shirt back on. The five guys came into view, all with a drawn gun. Two walked up behind him while the other three stood before them. Dustin's eyes widened in shock. Hunter protectively laid his arm around Dustin's shoulder, stepping closer to him.

"Aww, isn't that sweet." The guy in the middle, apparently the leader, mocked. He grinned and took a few steps forward until he stood directly in front of Dustin. He put the gun against Dustin's chest. Dustin flinched visibly. Leo laughed.

"Don't worry, he's gonna get a lesson first. You know we can deal with a lot but there is one thing we absolutely hate and you know what that is? Fags." He hit Hunter full in the face, splitting his lip. Hunter groaned but didn't move. Leo grabbed hold of Dustin and threw him to Jason who hit him in the stomach. Dustin dropped to the floor.

" Dustin!" Hunter yelled. He was relieved to see Dustin was simply held down. Leo focused his attention on him again. Ben and Adam each grabbed hold of one arm and held him tight. Leo hit Hunter in the face a couple of times until his face was a bloody mess. Blood dripped on his shirt. Then he concentrated on Hunter's chest and stomach. Lot's of kicks landed there but Hunter refused to go down. He tasted blood in his mouth and his chest hurt like hell. He looked at Dustin who was at the verge of tears. Hunter smiled reassuring a him. A few kicks later, Hunter was on one knee, breathing heavy. A kick landed full in his face and he fell on his back. Dustin let out a cry and ran over to him after he managed to get free. Glenn whispered something in Leo's ear to which he nodded. Leo pulled Dustin to his feet, roughly shoving him against the wall.

"Now what to do to you?" he mocked. "you know out friend over there has a pretty good taste." He added running a finger over Dustin's cheek. Dustin turned his head away from the touch. "I never raped a guy before but for everything's a first time, right?"

At the word raped Hunter tried to get up but was soon on his back again, gasping for breath.

"Leave him alone." He groaned.

Leo laughed. "Now it's his turn for a lesson. Jase, Glenn hold him down, Ben, Adam start trashing the place while I have some fun with him." He ordered. Jason grabbed hold of Hunter's arm and turned him on his stomach, pinning his arm behind his back. Ben and Adam disappeared in the brothers their bedrooms, throwing random objects to the ground.

Leo kissed Dustin hard, pushing his tongue in Dustin's mouth. His hands ran over Dustin's chest, ripping the shirt and throwing it aside, pinching the skin under his hands. Dustin groaned in Leo's mouth. Leo's hands ran over Dustin's back, grabbing his back and squeezing hard. Tears slid down his face. Hunter made another attempt to get loose and was rewarded with a painful pull to his arm. Hunter closed his eyes, not able to look at the scene in front of him. Leo pulled off Dustin's pants and boxers, his followed soon. He turned Dustin around against the wall. He raped Dustin hard. ( Ain't describing that ) Dustin's scream echoed through the apartment while on the background the breaking of glass was heard. Leo threw Dustin on the ground while he put his pants and boxers back on. Adam and Ben re-entered the room.

"The place's completely trashed." Adam spoke. Leo smiled.

"Good, so anyone else want to have some fun with him?" Leo asked. Outside the front door they heard voices.

"Shit, Come one let's go guys." Leo said. Jason and Glenn released their grip on Hunter and the five of them ran out through the backdoor. Through the mess Hunter crawled over to Dustin and noticed he had fainted. He took Dustin in his arms and cried softly.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Feel free to throw heavy objects at my head :D why do I have the feeling my chapters are getting shorter every time?? I should write longer chapters again -sighs- _


	11. Forming of the plan

_Here's the next chapter, enjoy!!_

_BlueAngel07: hehe, killing maybe not but they're gonna do something although I haven't figured out what yet (thinks) :D_

_CamFan4Ever: Thanks for letting me live (bows) ;-)_

_Garnetred: they might...eventually :D_

_Kevin: I appreciate you honesty and for what it's worth: you have a point about the self defence thing. That never crossed my mind. It's written now and I'm not gonna change it. I'm sorry if anyway it offended you or something and if because of that you're not gonna read my story anymore: that's your choice. _

_Mysterious-muse, Crimson-Ranger, sreym and Tricky Storm also thanks for reviewing!!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The front door opened and Hunter heard Blake curse and yell his name. Blake, Tori, Shane and Cam ran into the living room and found a badly bruised Hunter and a still naked Dustin.

"Shit bro, what happened?" Blake asked, kneeling down next to his brother. Hunter did the whole story to their friends.

"They raped him damn it." Hunter yelled.

"Shane, take Dustin to my bedroom. Take a pair of pyjamas or something." Blake ordered. Shane nodded and carried Dustin to the bedroom. He found a pair of navy pyjamas and quickly dressed Dustin. He covered Dustin with the blanket and gently stroke some hair out of Dustin's eyes before returning to the others.

"Tori, get some towels and water." Blake ordered. She nodded and disappeared in the kitchen. "Cam, take care of Hunter's wounds while clean up this place a little." Blake ordered. Meanwhile Tori had returned. She handed the bowl and towel over to Cam who nodded as a thank you and disappeared in the kitchen again to make everyone something to drink and to clean up the glass. Everyone was still shocked about what Hunter told them.

"I'll help ya, Blake. Just tell me what to do." Shane offered. Blake sighed and looked around.

"Clean up all the glass and stuff." Blake replied. Shane nodded.

Cam gently took Hunter's chin in his hand and cleaned away all the blood from his noose, lip and scratches on his for head. Then he removed Hunter's shirt, taking a closer look at his chest.

"This might hurt. Try to sit still." Cam warned. Hunter nodded. Cam examined his chest, gently pushing at the places were it looked the worst. Hunter groaned.

"Your lucky, no broken ribs. Try to do as little as possible in the next few days. No rangering either." Cam told him while wrapping the bandage around Hunter's chest. Hunter nodded.

" Thanks, Cam." Hunter said.

"No problemo. Don't you think we should call the police?" Cam asked. Hunter called the police who promised them they were on their way. A quarter later they arrived introducing themselves as det. Steve Sloan and Cheryl Banks ( borrowed them from 'Diagnosis murder') They asked Hunter if he had seen them. Hunter described them the best he could and gave them the names he remembered. Steve asked if he could speak to Dustin which Hunter was against, telling them Dustin had been through a lot and was now sleeping. He promised them he and Dustin would drop by at the police station when Dustin felt up for it. They understood and noted everything Hunter said. They checked out the place, seeing if they might find anything to catch them which they didn't. Steve and Cheryl left it with that and went away, promising they would do everything to catch them. The five of them watched TV for a little longer. Thy decided all to stay at Hunter and Blake's apartment. Blake grabbed some blankets and pillows for him, Tori, Shane and Cam. Hunter slept in his own bed , Cam ordered him, Tori and Blake snuggled at the couch while Shane and Cam laid on the ground. Cam rested his head against Shane's chest. Soon they were all asleep.

**The next morning **

**------------------------**

Hunter opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, remembering the events off last night. He sighed and sat, a little to fast for his injured ribs. He groaned and rubbed over the painful spots. Then he stood up, searching some clothes that were clean. He really had to remember to clean them sometimes. Mostly it was Blake who did that for him. He walked out of his room and past his brother's room. Dustin was still asleep. He walked in the living room where he found Shane awake. The others were still fast asleep. Hunter walked in the kitchen. Shane followed him.

"Want some coffee?" Hunter asked, yawning and starting the coffee machine.

"Yeah, thanks. How are you feeling?" Shane asked, sitting at the table, studying Hunter.

"A little sore but for the rest I feel fine. So slept well on the floor?" Hunter asked at his turn, turning back to Shane.

"Not really but good enough." Shane replied, nodding as a thank you when Hunter put a cup of coffee in front of his noose.

"Thanks for staying and cleaning up last night." Hunter said, sitting over Shane.

Shane smiled. "No problem. That's what friends do." For minutes they sat in silence, drinking their coffee and eating breakfast. Soon the others were awake too and they were now sitting in the living room, watching some TV while they waited for Dustin to wake up. No one knew what to expect as a reaction but they were here for him, no matter what. They reaction they got surprised them.

"Hey guys." Dustin said, cheerfully as he walked past them and in the kitchen. Hunter was about to say something but then thought better of it and just looked surprised at the others who didn't seem to get it either. Dustin reappeared from the kitchen, holding a sandwich.

"I'm going to Storm Charger, see you guys later." Dustin said as he walked in the hall way putting on his shoes. Hunter walked behind him.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Dustin replied, looking weird at him. Dustin walked out. Hunter returned to the others.

"That was just... weird." He said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Any one an idea what's going on with him?" Shane asked, mostly looking at Cam.

"I might have a few ideas. Or he's blocking out his feelings, giving the impression he's alright which he's obviously not or he simply forgot what happened which sometimes happens when something bad happens to you." Cam explained.

"I go for the first one." Shane replied. He continued when he saw the looks the others gave him. "His eyes. You usually see all the emotion in them. When something's wrong you see it. When he smiled, it always reaches his eyes. Now they seemed so...empty." He told them. The others nodded, Shane did have a point.

"So what do we do about it? He can't block out his feelings for ever." Blake sighed.

"I might know something which I think you guys aren't gonna like much." Shane started.

"What?" Hunter asked curious.

"Well, you can try doing to him what those guys did..." Shane started but was quickly interrupted.

" What?!" Hunter yelled.

"No, not all the way. Just be rough. He's bound to remember then. If it doesn't work you just stop." Shane explained.

"No, I'm not doing that." Hunter said firm.

"I hate to admit it but Shane has a point." Cam spoke.

"Or you do it or I do it." Shane said, staring directly in Hunter's eyes, letting him know he was serious which he wasn't. he hated to see his friend like this but would never do that. He hoped this would convince Hunter.

"I swear, if you touch him, I'm gonna kill you." Hunter threatened, standing up. Shane stood up too, looking at him challenging. Before the situation could get out of hand, Tori stood between them.

"Shane, back off. It's hunter's choice." She said to Shane before turning to Hunter. "You decide if you do it or not." She spoke. Hunter thought for a moment. It might work. He would do everything to get Dustin back to normal. Although he wasn't sure if he preferred a half happy Dustin ,like this, or a depressed Dustin. Finally he reached a decision.

"Fine, I'll do it." Hunter sighed.

"Good, that's settled. In a few hours me and Tori will go to Storm Chargers and let you know when he leaves. As for now, let's clean because this place looks like we just suffered from an earthquake." Blake said, looking around. His and Hunter's room were still a mess, in the kitchen there was still some glass and the hallway looked like a mute of god knows what stormed through. The living room was the most live able room of the apartment. Everyone nodded. Blake and Hunter disappeared in their rooms, cleaning while Cam and Shane made an attempt to clean the hallway. Tori worked in the kitchen some more. A few hours later the place already looked more like before. The kitchen door still needed a new glass but they fixed that by placing some wood in front of it. Tori and Blake left for Storm Chargers. Shane and Cam decided to stick around until Blake told them Dustin was one his way. Hunter was pacing back and forth through the room. Shane switched on TV, hoping that would calm Hunter a little. Hunter flopped down next to Cam and tried to watch TV but he kept thinking about Dustin and all the things that could happen when he tried their plan: Dustin could break up, get extremely depressed or still not show any emotions.

"Guys, Dustin's on his way." Came Blake's voice. "I'm going with Tori okay?"

"Okay." Hunter replied.

"Good luck." Both Tori and Blake said.

" Thanks." Hunter replied. In less then a few seconds all the colour had drained form his face...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_For the next chapter: Hunter tries the 'plan'. How will Dustin react to that?_

_Finally a longer chapter :D_


	12. The plan in action

_Another way to short chapter. Crimson-ranger, BlueAngel07, CamFan4Ever, garnetred, Sreym, mysterious-muse, Red in dead and tyrant013 (hey, a new reviewer) thanks all for reviewing and Enjoy!!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Guys, Dustin's on his way." Came Blake's voice. "I'm going with Tori okay?"

"Okay." Hunter replied.

"Good luck." Both Tori and Blake said.

" Thanks." Hunter replied. In less then a few seconds all the colour had drained form his face.

"Hey, Hunter, you okay?" Shane asked worried.

"Yeah, I just don't want to hurt him, that's all." Hunter sighed deep. Shane nodded and hugged him for a moment. Cam did the same.

"Come one. Let's go." Shane said to Cam who nodded. They both wished him good luck and then left. Hunter seated himself in front of TV again but he couldn't focus. He looked at the clock every minute. From Storm Chargers to his place was about 20 minutes by car. Hunter guessed Dustin had taken his car so he was about to arrive in 2 minutes. A long sign escaped him again. 2 minutes. Way to short. He couldn't go back now. He told Shane he would do it and he was a man of his word...sometimes. He heard the front door slam shut. He took a deep breath and walked in the hallway, seeing Dustin pull out his shoes. Dustin looked at him and smiled. Hunter's heart broke into a million pieces when he realized what he had to do. He was chickening out again. Meanwhile Dustin was about to walk in the living room. ' Now or never.' Hunter thought by himself. He pushed Dustin against the wall. Dustin flinched for a moment.

"I want you." Hunter said, trying to let lust sound through in his voice.

"Well, I'm here." Dustin replied, smiling but with that same emptiness in his eyes. Hunter kissed Dustin, pushing his tongue in Dustin's mouth. Dustin didn't resist but didn't respond either. He unbuttoned Dustin's shirt and threw it aside. For a second he considered ripping it but he knew that was Dustin's favourite shirt so he decided against it. He ran his hands over Dustin's chest. Dustin still didn't show any emotion but he just knew he was hurting him and he didn't like it one bit. Like this he wasn't gonna achieve anything. He slowly started biting along Dustin's neck. His hands sliding down Dustin's back and on Dustin's ass. Dustin still didn't show any emotion. He slowly grinded his hips against Dustin's, hoping this would work because he was running out of ideas. It worked. Dustin hit him full on the noose and let out a choked sob. He ran to Hunter's bedroom and locked himself in. Hunter hit the ground and immediately stood up, touching his noose which was bleeding. He didn't want to be in those kelzacks their shoes when Dustin kicked their butts. He knocked on the door.

" Dustin? Open up! I'm not gonna hurt you." Hunter yelled. He could clearly hear Dustin sob. He rested his head against the door. He really screwed up...again. He walked in the living room.

"Cam!" he yelled through his morpher.

"Yeah." Came Cam's response.

"Is Shane there by any chance?" he asked.

"I'm here." Shane replied.

"You're an idiot, you know that. I tried your plan and know Dustin locked himself in my room, crying and doing god knows what." Hunter yelled.

"Bro, chill. Yelling at Shane's isn't gonna help any." Blake said. Hunter breathed in and out. Blake was right.

" Alright, what do I do?" Hunter asked.

"Try kicking in the door if he won't open up." Shane suggested.

"Okay, bye." Hunter shut down the conversation and walked back in the hallway. He listened at the door again but didn't hear a thing which worried him.

" Dustin?" No answer. He took a step backwards and with one kick opened the door. Dustin was laying on the bed, his back facing him and curled up in a ball. He walked round the bed and noticed Dustin was still awake.

" Dustin?" he asked, softly rubbing Dustin's arm. Dustin just stared.

" Dustin, talk to me." Hunter begged.

" Please...go away." Dustin said. Hunter figured Dustin just wanted to be alone now. He nodded and left the room, leaving the door open. He sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands. Why them? Everything was going good between them again and now this. Shane and Cam had no trouble in their relationship. Tori and Blake were happy. Maybe this was exactly what Shane wanted. So they would have a fight and... No that was impossible. He was jumping to useless conclusions again. Although he would like to kick Shane's butt since it was his plan but that wasn't gonna solve anything. After all Shane was just trying to help. It was getting late and he needed his rest. He walked back in his bedroom. Dustin had fallen asleep. He covered him with his blanket. Then he went to his brother's bedroom. Blake was at Tori's so he might as well sleep in his brother's bed. Soon he was asleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_For the next chapter (thinks): A monster attacks and Dustin and Hunter have a little chat. Cheers!!_


	13. Painfull attack

_Finally, I'm done writing this chapter. Tyrant013, Mysterious-muse, CamFan4Ever, garnetred, red in dead, Crimson-ranger (Dustie?? :D) and mrsbinx1013(yay, new reviewer!!) thanks for reviewing and enjoy!!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hunter woke up at 7 A.M. and decided to get up since it was very unlikely he was gonna fall asleep again. The first thing he did was checking on Dustin who was still sound asleep. For a few minutes he stood in the doorway, just looking at Dustin. Asleep he seemed peaceful and it almost seemed like everything was okay but it wasn't okay. He hoped Dustin was still gonna talk to him after what happened last night. He really didn't want to loose Dustin because he loved him to much. He returned to his room to get dressed before walking in the kitchen and grabbing something to eat. Then he seethed himself before the TV an started zapping around some channels, looking for something interesting. His morpher beeped. Hunter sighed annoyed. It wasn't even half past seven.

"Go for Hunter." He said.

"Some kelzacks at the beach." Came Cam's voice.

"This early?" Hunter complained. He could imagine Cam shaking his head in front of his computer at this comment. "I'm on my way." He morphed and streaked to the beach where Shane was already battling some kelzacks. There were only a dozen of them. Even less. They defeated the kelzacks quickly.

"Man, that was way to easy." Hunter said as both demorphed.

"Yeah, Lothor was still probably half asleep when he send them or Marah and Kapri were messing with that PAM thing again." Shane joked. Hunter chuckled.

"True. Where are the others?" he asked.

"Well, Tori and Blake are still asleep and Cam was busy working on the zords or something with our weapons anyway. The usual but I think he just didn't want to fight and send us." Shane replied.

"Hey! I heard that and for you're information I **am** working on our weapons." Came Cam's reply. They laughed.

" Anyway, I'm going back to the apartment." Hunter said.

"Okay, so any luck with Dustin?" Shane asked. Hunter shook his head.

"I hope he will talk to me later. See ya." Hunter returned to the apartment. Dustin was still asleep were he was quite thankful for. He didn't want to face him just yet. He sat on the couch again lost in thought for several minutes until half an hour later Dustin entered.

"Hey." Dustin greeted him. Hunter looked at him not sure what to expect. Dustin sensed this and sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around Hunter's waist. Hunter was surprised by this. He though Dustin was gonna yell at him or something.

" Dustin, I'm sorry about last night." Hunter said sadly. Dustin looked up at him.

"Don't be. I guess in some way it actually helped me. That day at Storm Chargers was awful. I jumped at every sound, got scared every time some one talked to me but still avoided being alone. Man, I was happy when Tori and Blake showed up. I wanted to let out my feeling but one way or another I couldn't and then last night it all came back. It was sort of a relief when I could cry it all out." Dustin explained.

"Then why do I feel so bad?" Hunter sighed.

"Look it's not your fault, I thought about it and came to the conclusion you were just trying to help. You guys planned this, right?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, it was actually Shane's idea. You're lucky with a friend like him." Hunter said.

"You're right. And I'm even more luckier with a boyfriend like you." Dustin replied, smiling at Hunter. He reached up to kiss Hunter but soon pulled away as memories floated through his head.

"I guess you're gonna have to miss that for a while." Dustin apologized.

"I'll wait as long as you need." Hunter said, tears streaming down his face. Dustin pulled Hunter's head against his chest and let him cry out his own pain. Dustin gently stroke Hunter' hair, whispering comforting words. He understood it probably wasn't easy for him, either. Physically and mentally. He got beaten up pretty badly and watching him get raped wasn't easy, either. Hunter's body shocked with sobs as Dustin continued to hold him.

A couple minutes later, Hunter was calmed down. Dustin was right. Crying it all out did help. He felt much better now. Their morphers beeped. Hunter groaned. Again? In the beginning it was once a week, then it was every day and now twice a day? Lothor must be pretty bored or he finally thought of a good plan to defeat them.

"Go for Hunter."

" Trouble in the forest." Shane spoke. "Cam!" he yelled as a loud blast was heard followed by a crash.

"I'm fine." Cam groaned as he attacked back.

"We're on our way!" Dustin replied.

" Ready?" Hunter asked.

" Ready!" Dustin beamed.

"**Thunder storm!**" Hunter yelled.

"**Ninja Storm!**" Dustin yelled.

"**Ranger form!**" Both yelled.

"**Power of thunder**" "**Power of earth**" Their transformation was complete and they streaked to the beach to help their friends. Once arrived they noticed Shane was down while the other three were still trying to fight the monster named Destructo ( Original, I know. Be glad I for once named the monster :D)

"You go check on Shane." Hunter suggested. Dustin nodded and ran to Shane.

"Shane, Can you hear me?" Dustin asked. Shane groaned and opened his eyes.

" Dustin?" he said, coughing.

"Don't worry. I'll take you back to Ninja Ops." Dustin replied as he started to help Shane up. Shane shook his head.

"Go help the others." He told him. A loud yell was heard from somewhere behind them. Dustin turned around and saw Hunter crashing in to a tree. He fell to the ground, demorphed and clutching his side in pain. Dustin stood up, drawing his Ninja sword and joining the battle. Shane crawled over to Hunter.

"Dude, you okay?" He asked worried.

"My side... "Hunter groaned.

"Let me see." Shane suggested. He removed the t-shirt a little. Apparently his side started bleeding heavy again. In front of them the battle continued in full force.

Dustin slashed his sword at Destructo who pulled the sword out of his hand and kicked him in the stomach. Cam jumped in front of Dustin, giving him a chance to recover from the blow and with a high kick made Destructo back away. Blake hit it with his thunderstaff while Tori sent a wave of water in his direction. Meanwhile Shane was standing again and with a gust of wind threw Destructo of balance. He morphed again.

" Battelizer mode." He yelled as he charged forward sending blasts at Destructo. It dodged everything and sent his own powerful blast at Shane who went crashing in the sand again. Destructo aimed a blast at Dustin who dodged by disappearing in the ground. He jumped up behind him and hit the Destructo with his lion hammer. Then he jumped up high aiming a kick at Destructo's stomach but before Dustin could kick Destructo hit him in mid air. Dustin flew backwards, crashing into Blake. both boys crashed on the ground. Cam tried attacking in his samurai mode which failed completely as he too went crashing on some leaves. Tori made on last attempt to hit Destructo with another wave of water. That surprised him for a moment. She drew here Ninja Sword and slashed a couple of time but Destructo was strong enough to dodge everything and eventually Tori too went crashing against a tree.

"Guys, we must regroup." Cam yelled. The others nodded. Blake and Dustin helped Hunter up while the other three kept Destructo at some distance. They streaked back to Ninja Ops.

**Meanwhile in Lothor's ship **

**----------------------------------**

Lothor laughed as the rangers made a quick retreat. He smiled satisfied. Finally a good idea and more surprisingly a good idea from his nieces. They had suggested to use Destructo and it seemed a good plan. The rangers were weakened now. Next step: take out their zords.

"Uncle, did you see that. Destructo totally kicked the rangers their butts." Marah exclaimed exited, jumping up and down. Kapri rolled her eyes as she tried to calm Marah down a little.

"Yes, I have to admit, that was a good plan from the two of you." Lothor said to them. Then he turned to his generals. "Now you see how it has to be done. Now everybody, out of my sight!" He yelled. Everyone quickly ran out of the room.

**At Ninja Ops **

**-----------------**

Everybody sank to the ground exhausted. Cam first took care of Hunter's wound and then stood before the winds and thunders who all had their eyes closed. Tori laid curled up against Blake while he had his arm around her side. Dustin was resting his head against Hunter's chest as Hunter had his arm around Dustin's shoulder. Shane laid sprawled out on the ground. Cam looked at the heap in front of him and decided to let them rest. The fight had drained most of all their powers. He grabbed some blankets and pillows to make them a little more comfortable on the floor. Cam couldn't rest. He really needed to think of a plan to defeat the monster because they couldn't afford to get beaten up like this again. The monster was gonna return that was for sure...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Not sure yet what's gonna happen in the next chapter, you'll just have to wait and see then!! :DBye_


	14. Nightmares

_Okay, sorry it once again took me long but we seem to get more homework with the day. My chapters are getting shorter again (shakes head). Next one's gone be longer, I promise!!_

_Garnetred: They will...eventually._

_Mysterious-muse: thanks, here ya go!!_

_BlueAngel07: Thanks!!_

_CamFan4Ever: Thanks, here ya go!!_

_Mrsbinx1013: Dustie?? :D Thanks!!_

_Red in dead: yeah, it is sad (signs) I like sad stories :D _

_Crazy Crimson: A book?? Well, it's a little early for that :D_

_Crimson-rangers: Thanks!!_

_Sreym: Thanks!!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Shane groaned and pulled himselfof the ground. He looked at Cam who was still busy on his computer. He wondered where Cam got the energy. His team mates seemed all asleep. Not that he could blame them. Until now they could easily defeat the monsters Lothor sent. Maybe it was good that they got defeated like this once. That would teach them to train more and not take it for granted that they could always defeat everything Lothor sent at them. He walked over to Cam, crossing his arms.

" Shouldn't you be resting?" Shane asked.

"Nah, I feel fine plus some one has to think of something." Cam reasoned. Cam had a point. He was the smart one of them. If there was anyone who could come up with a plan, it was him but still after this fight they needed their rest. Shane sighed. He knew he could never convince Cam to rest. He was stubborn. If he was working on something he wouldn't stop until he was ready.

" Whatever. Are we gonna leave them there on the ground? They're gonna be terribly stiff." Shane said. Cam turned to look at the rangers.

"Good point. So is anyone of them actually still awake?" Cam asked, trying to figure out who was awake and who wasn't. They all seemed fast asleep.

"They all seem asleep." Shane stated the obvious.

"Okay, let's first move Tori and Blake." Cam replied. Shane lifted Blake while Cam lifted Tori. They carefully carried them to one of the rooms and gently laid them down on thebed. They returned to the main room.

"You take Hunter but be careful for his side." Cam warned. Shane nodded and lifted Hunter of the ground extra careful. Cam took the sleeping earth ninja and they carried them to another room. Cam made sure Dustin was laying on Hunter's good side. Dustin mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled closer to Hunter. Shane smiled. Outside the room Cam stopped Shane.

"Why don't you go sleep, too? I'll join you in a while." Cam said. Shane nodded and quickly kissed Cam before walking to Cam's bedroom. He fell onto the bed, not bothering to take of his clothes or shoes and quickly fell asleep.

Cam returned to the computer and worked on his project again. If he could only think of a way to improve their weapons. He could upgrade their Ninja swords but he seriously doubted that would work. He could try to make a now weapon but that was gonna take way to long to finish. He knew they probably didn't have much time before the next attack since Lothor knew they were seriously weakened. Then what? Maybe upgrading their swords wasn't a bad idea after all. It could help and if it didn't. Well then they had a problem. He tiredly rubbed his eyes. It was only 3 P.M. but he felt so tired. That fight really drained them bad. He replayed the fight on his computer again to search for any weak spots and he came to the conclusion that it had non. They were screwed. Maybe he could focus better after he got some rest. Shane was right. They all needed to be well rested for the next time. He switched off his computer, all the light and switched the alarm on. That wasn't exactly necessary but one way or another it made him feel save. He made his way over to the bedroom where Shane was snoring softly. He laid down next to him and fell asleep in an instant.

Dustin's dream was everything but peaceful. Memories of the rape replayed in his head. He moved restlessly. He screamed and sat up.

" Dustin?" Came Hunter's asking voice. Dustin buried his head against Hunter's chest and sobbed uncontrollable. Hunter wrapped his arms around Dustin, softly stroking his hair. He could guess what that was all about.

"Shh, babe. It's alright. They can't hurt you anymore. I'm here now." He whispered.

All Dustin's pain returned in full force. He thought he could handle it. Apparently he couldn't. Hunter continued to hold him until he was calmed down.

"Sorry, to have woken you." He said, staring at him, his eyes red from the crying. Hunter really felt bad for him. He rather wished all that happened to him and not to Dustin.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Go back to sleep." He replied softly, continuing to stroke his hair until he fell asleep but Hunter couldn't. He would do anything to make Dustin's pain go away but he couldn't and he felt so damn helpless about that. His wounds were healing nicely but it would take Dustin a lot longer to get over it. He knew talking mostly helped but he couldn't force Dustin to talk about that. He was gonna give Dustin all the time he needed: no touching or kissing until Dustin was ready. Soon he too fell asleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So what did ya think?? For the next chapter: A training session goes wrong!!_


	15. an awfull training session

_Since I promised a long chapter, here's one!! Everyone thanks for the reviews!! I'm over 100 reviews!! I never expected that. Everyone keep reading and reviewing :D_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The next evening, the gang was gathered in the main room of Ninja Ops. Everybody had rested a lot since yesterday and was now fit. At least a little. Hunter and Dustin had dropped by the police station today to tell them Dustin's side of the whole story. Dustin still couldn't describe the rape but with Hunter by his side told them what happened as good as he could, stopping when he broke down in tears. After that he went to the hospital for a blood test. They would get the results later.

Sensei had planned some sort of a night game for them. Sensei split them up in two groups: the winds against the thunders and Cam. They were cuffed together. Shane in the middle with at his right Dustin and at his left Tori. In the other team, Hunter was in the middle with his brother at his right and Cam at his left. All were in training outfit. The whole idea from the game was once again teamwork. Now they were forced to work together. One group were the hunters while the others were the prey. They were sent in the forest. The prey got a five minutes head start to go hide in the forest, the hunters had to find them. If after an hour, the prey wasn't found, they won. If they were found, the other team won. Streaking was not allowed. The winds were the prey first.

" Good luck!" Sensei told them. The winds bowed as they ran out of Ninja Ops and into the dark forest. They ran as quickly as they could for 3 minutes and then stopped in a cave.

" Alright, here's the plan. They probably think that we ran deep in the forest. So we run a little further and double back. We stay in the neighbourhood of Ninja Ops." Shane told them. Dustin and Tori nodded. That sounded good. As long a they didn't have to run to much.

Five minutes had passed and Hunter, Blake and Cam left. A few feet from Ninja Ops they stopped, closed their eyes and focused on their lovers, trying to sense them.

" I think they went straight ahead." Hunter spoke after a couple of minutes.

" No, they're still around here." Cam argued.

" I honestly think they don't went to far." Blake said.

" True, Shane probably has a plan. He doesn't do anything without a plan which means we have to figure out what the plan is." Hunter replied.

" Alright, let's think. It's dark, they're not stupid so they probably didn't went to far in the forest." Cam reasoned. Blake and Hunter nodded their agreement.

" Let's go!" Blake said. They ran straight ahead through the forest as Hunter first thought.

A few feet further, the winds looked from the shadow of a tree. They had heard their reasoning.

" Dude, they're so onto us." Dustin spoke.

" Yeah, Cam's smart, he knows what we're up to." Shane agreed.

" So what do we do now?" Tori asked.

" We run into the other direction." Shane spoke. Dustin and Tori nodded as they ran out of the shadows and past Ninja Ops. A few feet further, they found themselves face-to-face with the thunders and Cam.

" Crap." Shane said. Tori and Dustin laughed.

" We saw you guys hiding there…" Hunter started.

" So to confuse you we ran into the forest…" Blake continued

" And quickly doubled back." Cam finished.

" Return to Ninja Ops." Came sensei's voice through their morphers. They walked back inside.

" 40 minutes. Well done. Now the other way around." Sensei said. Hunter, Blake and Cam bowed and disappeared on to the forest. They ran for five minutes straight and then came to an hold.

" The winds are never gonna expect we're running deep in the forest so that's exactly what we're gonna do." Cam said. Hunter and Blake nodded. They ran further. Hunter tripped over an tree branch and fell, dragging the other two with them. They quickly stood back up.

" Everyone okay?" Hunter asked.

" Yeah." Came the reply. They ran further, this time in a slower pace.

The winds decided not to waste any time on thinking this through so they just ran blindly in the forest, trusting on their inner ninjas.

" Guys, we need help!' came Cam's panicking voice through their morphers. They abruptly came to an hold.

" Cam? What's wrong?" Shane asked worried. The others listened impatiently until Cam continued. If Cam was hurt, the others were too and that wasn't good.

" We sorta ran of a cliff and Blake's losing his grip." Cam reported.

" Where are you guys?" Tori asked.

" I don't know but…" Then everything went silent.

" Cam!" Shane yelled.

" We have to find them!" Dustin yelled panicking.

" Dustin, calm down!" Shane said. " Come one." They ran further, trusting on their Inner Ninja and each other. After a few minutes, they stopped running, knowing they didn't have much chance finding them if they kept running blindly.

" Let's think this through. Where in the neighbourhood is a cliff?" Shane asked them. They thought about that for a moment.

" I know! Where the forest stops and the beach starts!" Dustin exclaimed. Tori and Dustin were about to start running again but Shane pulled them back. Dustin and Tori looked at him, irritated.

" Guys, that's miles long. We need to get this cuffs off." Shane told them. Shane had a point. Without cuffs it would go easier to find them.

" How?" Tori asked. Shane closed his eyes for a moment, concentrated on his Inner Ninja and with a fast movement trusted his arms up, breaking the cuffs.

" Sweet." Dustin said, impressed. Shane rolled his eyes.

" Come one!" Shane yelled. They quickly ran further.

" Can't we just steak?" Tori asked. Dustin and Shane cursed. They should've thought about that earlier. This running was costing them precious time. They had no idea what happened or in what shape their lovers were. They streaked the remaining distance and finally reached the cliff.

" Now what?" Tori asked. Around here it was pretty dark. They heard the waves but they couldn't see them. Of course today it had be clouded so that the moon and stars were covered.

" Come one, guys, where are you? Give us some sign!" Shane screamed. A lighting shot through the air, momentarily lighting the sky.

" Down there!' Shane pointed down. Seemed like they had lost their grip. They had no clue what their condition was.

" We have to get down there!" Tori yelled panicking. Dustin was about to climb down when Shane pulled him back.

" Dustin, are you nuts?" Shane yelled.

" We have to help them!" Dustin yelled back.

" Ya think? Climbing isn't gonna work. We can't afford that some one of us gets hurt too 'cause then we can't help them at all. Why the hell couldn't they streak themselves to safety!" Shane said frustrated. " Okay, we just jump or rather streak down, praying we land safely or we're screwed."

" I liked climbing better." Dustin muttered but nodded. As did Tori. Shane was their leader and they trusted him. They took one last breath and jumped down. Strangely enough they landed safely on one knee. Dustin looked up. Man, they sure did jump a whole way down. They quickly ran over to the other three.

Hunter seemed unconscious, blood dripping from a wound on his for head, Cam's leg was in a weird angle which didn't exactly looked healthy and Blake's arm laid trapped under his body and was like Cam barely awake. With some force, Shane broke the cuffs.

" Cam, can you hear me?" Shane asked. Cam groaned. That was good enough for an answer.

" Don't worry. I'll get you back." Shane said. But how? He looked around. They better first thought of a way to get back before jumping down.

Dustin kneeled down next to Hunter, checking for a pulse. He was relieved to find one. With a piece of his shirt, he cleaned away the blood. Hunter looked awfully pale.

Tori turned Blake on his back, relieving some pressure from his injured arm. Blake groaned in pain. She looked helplessly at him.

" Guys, we have to get them out of here." Dustin said even more worried about Hunter who seemed to be even more pale. Shane nodded.

" Sensei, can you teleport us back in about a minute?" Shane asked. This was once again one of there good-ideas-when-it-was-to-late things. They could've though about that earlier.

" Yes, Shane. I'll get the system ready." Sensei replied. Shane nodded at the others and carefully lifted cam form the ground, Tori helped Blake up and let him lean on her. She held one arm around Blake's waist while with the other, she held Blake's injured. Dustin ,too lifted Hunter from the ground.

" We're ready, sensei." Shane spoke. A bright flash surrounded and they were back in the safety of Ninja Ops.

"Shane, take Cam to his room. Tori and Dustin, take them to one of the guestrooms. I will come to assist you to take care of their wounds." Sensei ordered. They nodded. Sensei followed Shane to the room. Shane went to get some bandage ad a bowl of water. Then ,with the help of Sensei, wrapped it around Cam's leg. It appeared to be badly bruised but lucky notbroken which mend Cam would be able to walk soon.

Sensei went over to Tori's room and assisted her putting a bandage around Blake's arm. One again they were lucky his arm wasn't broken but still, it was better that he did as less as possible with it. Tori thanked sensei and stayed with Blake while Sensei went to check Hunter

Dustin had already put a bandage around Hunter's head.

" Dude, I mean sensei. He still looks awfully pale." Dustin said worried.

" Do not worry, Dustin. He is unconscious but he will wake up soon." Sensei spoke.

" Thank you, sensei." Dustin bowed as sensei left the room to check on his son who had woken up for a minute but was now fast asleep again with Shane holding him tightly. Sensei smiled, stayed to talk to Shane for minute and then left to do some meditating.

Blake ,too was asleep with his good arm holding Tori who had her head against his chest, listening to his regular breath. She was so relieved he was okay. She didn't want to loose him.

Dustin sat in the chair watching Hunter sleep. He took Hunter's hand. This sort of things kept happening to them. It was like there was some sort of an evil spell on them, which was stupid but he had been watching 'Charmed'( You gotta love that show :D) again. Hunter stirred, groaned and opened his eyes.

" Hunter!" Dustin exclaimed, hugging Hunter tightly. Hunter softly rubbed Dustin's back. Dustin pulled away.

" I was so scared." He said, burying his head against Hunter's chest.

" That makes two of us." Hunter said, softly stroking Dustin's hair.

" What happened anyway?" Dustin asked.

" We kept running further into the forest. But the further we went the darker. We barely saw where we ran and tripped more then once. Suddenly we were hanging of that cliff. Blake had managed to grab hold of something. Those cuffs really cut into our skin painfully but it was sort of an extra support to hold on to each other. Cam reached my morpher and called you guys but before he could tell were we where, Blake lost his grip and then everything went black." Hunter told him. Dustin filled him in on what happened after that and also told him Blake's and Cam's condition.

" You jumped off that cliff. Are you nuts?" Hunter nearly yelled.

" Well, yeah. It was the only way to reach you guys." Dustin replied, crossing his arms.

" Dustin, that was a whole way down. You could've hurt yourself." Hunter spoke softly, looking in Dustin's brown eyes.

" It was the only way. Trust me, if we had another choice, we wouldn't havejumped." Dustin said, staring in Hunter's blue eyes where he could drown in any time.

" Thanks for saving us." Hunter said. Dustin smiled. " Now let's go to sleep." He added. Dustin laid in Hunter's strong arms, resting his head against Hunter's chest. Hunter placed a soft kiss on Dustin's for head.

" Goodnight." Hunter said, before drifting off into a dreamless sleep. Dustin mumbled something back and ,too fell asleep in a not so peaceful sleep.

A few hours later, Dustin woke up, holding back a scream. That same nightmare again. He turned away from Hunter, crying softly. He tried not to wake Hunter up. He knew he was gonna keep having this nightmare every night and he really didn't want to wake up Hunter every time he had it.

Hunter wasn't sleeping very deep and noticed Dustin turning away from him and crying softly. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close again. Dustin turned around and cried against. Hunter's chest. Hunter didn't speak. He knew Dustin just needed to cry it out. He softly ran his fingers through Dustin's hair.

" I really tried not to wake you up." Dustin spoke as he was calmed down a little.

" Dustin, it's okay for you to me wake up. I'm here for you." Hunter soothed him. Dustin nodded thankfully, closing his eyes and falling back asleep. A peaceful this time…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_See, I'm perfectly capable of doing longer chapters ;-) the next chapter, Hunter and Dustin go shopping and run into those five idiots. What will happen?? How will Dustin react to this??_


	16. Dealing with their attackers

_Hehe, finally some time to update. Damn exams. We have French on Monday. (shakes head) I suck at that. Anyway_

_Red in dead: LOL. Thanks. Here's another long chapter :D_

_Blindinglihght101: here's another long chapter. Thanks!!_

_BlueAngel07: thanks!!_

_Crimson-ranger: thanks!!_

_Mysterious-muse: Thanks!!_

_Tyrant013: Thanks, Jeremy and here's another long chapter!!_

_CamFan4Ever: Thanks!!_

_Garnetred: Those five morons. Well put :D_

_Sreym: thanks and keep visiting my site!! ;-)_

_Mrsbinx1013: Thanks!!_

_Enjoy this chapter everyone!!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Two days later in the Bradley's apartment **

**--------------------------------------------------------**

The last days were like usual. Training sessions, unexpected attacks from Lothor, racing and working at Strom Chargers filled their days. It was now very early in the morning and Dustin slowly woke up. He looked at his still sleeping lover. He had the same damn nightmare again in the past nights and had given up trying not to scream because Hunter woke up every time he was crying. Today they had to go do the groceries because they were running out of food again. They had agreed with Blake that one week he would do the groceries while the week after that he and Hunter would do the groceries. Now it was their turn. Although Blake was more at Tori's then here he still kept buying food when it was his turn. Everyone started wonder how long it would take before he would move in with Tori. They all guessed soon and when Blake moved in with Tori, Dustin would move in with Hunter. Dustin stepped out of bed and got dressed. He walked to the living room and made breakfast for him and Hunter. He decided to make pancakes. He loved that but most of the time he tried making it, the kitchen was a complete mess so Hunter had forbidden him to make pancakes but Hunter was still asleep. Dustin smiled. Hunter would freak if he saw the mess he probably was gonna make.

A while later, he was ready and carried a plate of pancakes back to Hunter's room and put it on the small table that was located next to the bed. Then he sat down on the side of the bed and gently ran his fingers through Hunter's dirty blond hair. He knew Hunter was a light sleeper so he was likely to wake up and he did. Hunter yawned and stretched out.

" Good morning." Dustin said. Hunter smiled in response and looked at the trail of pancakes.

" That means cleaning up again." Hunter winked. Dustin chuckled.

" I swear, there's less mess then usual." Dustin replied. Hunter laughed and ate the pancakes. Dustin leaned against Hunter's chest again, closing his eyes and falling back asleep. After he ate the pancakes, he laid Dustin on the bed again, kissing him softly on the forehead and taking the trail back to the kitchen. He sighed as he looked at he mess. It was less then usual but still. He started cleaning and was done half an hour later. He sat down on the couch, waiting for Dustin to wake up again so that they could do the shopping. Normally he would go alone but Dustin didn't like being alone and got scared every time he was alone so Hunter never left his side not even for a minute.

A while later Dustin was awake again and ready to go shopping. They took Hunter's car and drove to the nearest shop. It wasn't a big one but they found what they needed there. About half an hour later, they came out with the stuff they needed and returned to the car. They put their groceries away and decided to go to a café. About halfway there when they were walking through a park, Hunter saw something he didn't like very much: the same five guys hanging out. Dustin didn't notice and happily continued to talk to him about something. Hunter wasn't exactly listening. Now what? He couldn't just walk past them and Dustin still hadn't spot them.

" Ya know Dustin, maybe we should go home. I'm a little tired." Hunter interrupted him. Dustin looked at him strange.

" 'kay." Dustin replied, continuing his talk about whatever he had seen this time as they started to return to the car.

" Well, well. If it isn't our favourite couple." Hunter heard the so familiar voice of the leader as he called out to them. Dustin immediately froze in his steps as he too recognised the voice. Hunter cursed.

" Guys, you know that park. Get your asses over here and fast." Hunter spoke in his morpher before turning around. Dustin ,too turned around as fear was clear on his face. Hunter looked around. Great, there was no one around. With a little bit of luck, the others would get here soon as they figured out something was wrong. The five walked over to them.

" I see our lesson didn't work now, did it?" Leo (leader) mocked. He motioned the other four to stop walking. Leo walked a little closer and ran his fingers over Dustin's face. Hunter grew angry. That idiot wasn't gonna hurt Dustin ever again. Hunter grabbed his wrist and painfully twisted. Leo yelped and pulled his hand back out of Hunter's grasp as he glared at him.

" Adam, Glenn beat him up some more will ya?" Leo asked. The two nodded as they walked over to Hunter. Hunter wasn't gonna go down without a fight. Not this time. He stepped in front of Dustin as Leo reached out for him again.

" Stay away from him." Hunter hissed. Leo shook his head.

" I'm making the rules here." He said. He pushed Hunter aside. Hunter lost his balance and fell but was quickly on his feet again, kicking Leo hard in the stomach. He noticed Dustin wasn't gonna be much of a help as he was still frozen in his steps. Hunter couldn't blame him. Glenn and Adam launched their own attack at Hunter. Hunter blocked as good as he could but had to admit they were good. They fought in the ways of the air ninja? Whaoo, that wasn't good. They had an advantage that there were two of them. He learned from sparring with Shane that he was in trouble if the others or some one for that matter didn't come soon. He was once again, kicked back and fell. He looked at Dustin who was making a attempt at pushing Leo away from him when he Leo was kissing him again. Hunter groaned. Just great. Fine he could play dirty ,too. Time for a little distraction. He closed his eyes as a lightning shot through the air, startling the attackers. Hunter took advantage of that to get past Adam and Glenn and kicked Leo back as he ,too was startled by the lightning.

" You okay?" Hunter asked. Dustin nodded as he too stood in a defensive stance next to Hunter.

The others got Hunter's frantic call for help. Cam had immediately tracked down the signal with the other by his side and just saw how a lighting lit up the area as Leo jumped away from Dustin and hunter kicked him back. Shane muttered some ugly names under his breath.

" Let's go!" Shane yelled, ready to streak.

" Shane, no streaking." Cam said. Shane glared.

" I'm gonna streak. I don't care if it is against whatever the rules are. Hunter and Dustin are in trouble and look at those guys. Doesn't that rings a bell. Remember the description Hunter gave the police of those guys who attacked them?" Shane asked. Cam eyes widened as he realised what was going on.

" Tori, call that detective and tell him to meet us at the park. And screw the rules, we're gonna streak!" Cam said. The others nodded their agreement as they streaked off after Tori made a quick call with the police.

Meanwhile in the park, Hunter and Dustin looked as the guys closed in on them.

" Pity there's no one around to help you." Leo mocked.

" Wanna bet?" A very familiar voice said. The five turned around and looked at a VERY pissed Shane, Tori, Blake and Cam. Hunter and Dustin smiled. They had a serious advantage now 'cause unknown to these clown they were skilled Ninja's too.

" You know them?" Leo asked, not scared. He was a skilled fighter and no one could hurt him.

" We are their friends." Shane said, crossing his arms and taking a step forward. Behind the five their backs, Hunter pointed at Glenn and Adam and then at Shane, indicating they fought like him. Shane's eyes widened and nodded. This might give some trouble.

Leo whispered something to the other four. The four nodded as they rushed forward to Shane, Tori, Blake and Cam. Leo turned back to them.

" No it's between us three." Leo said.

" Cool, so we finally have a chance to kick your butt." Dustin said, more brave then he felt. Hunter snickered as he saw Leo's expression turn icy. Leo ,thunder ninja, charged forward and aimed a kick for Dustin's stomach. Dustin blocked rather easy and kicked Leo back while Hunter kicked him in the face. Leo groaned and tackled Hunter to the ground before kicking Dustin in the stomach. Hunter jumped up and blocked a kick.

Meanwhile, the others had some trouble of their own. Shane was up against Glenn and was making a brave attempt to keep him busy. Blake was fighting Adam. Blake had slight advantage but wasn't sure how long he could keep going. Tori was against Ben, a fellow water Ninja. They had about the same strength but Tori had the advantage that she mastered the water tricks better. Cam was against Jason. Jason was an earth Ninja and disappeared more then once in the ground, leaving Cam to guess where he would appear.

" Dustin!" Cam yelled. Dustin turned around and just saw Jason disappearing in the ground. Dustin saw the problem. He looked at Hunter who nodded at him and then ran to Cam. Cam at his turn went to help Hunter out.

Dustin looked around as Jason still hadn't come up again. He slightly felt the earth shook and then Jason appeared behind him but before he had a chance to attack Dustin; Dustin kicked him in the stomach as he flew back against Glenn who released his grip on Shane. Dustin ran to Shane.

" You okay?" he asked. Shane nodded and stood back up.

" The guy's tuff." Shane told him. Glenn and Jason ran forward, looking very pissed. Glenn kicked Dustin back and then kicked Shane who blocked but couldn't avoid a vicious kick in the gut. Shane fell to the ground, barely conscious.

" **Everybody, freeze!**" A voice yelled. Everyone turned to see who it was and much to the rangers their joy saw Detective Steve Sloan, standing there with some cops behind him. Steve yelled some orders as they arrested the five attackers. Dustin immediately ran to Shane.

" Shane!" He nearly yelled sinking down on his knees next to him. Shane groaned.

Meanwhile Leo managed to get loose and took a gun from one of the cops and aimed at Dustin.

" Dustin, watch out!" Hunter yelled as he dove in front of Dustin just as Leo pulled the trigger. He felt a sharp pain in his side and fell to the ground, blood streaming over his shirt. Dustin turned around as he heard the shot. His eyes widened as he noticed Hunter's pain filled face. Shane was sitting up again. Dustin crawled over to Hunter, pulled out his shirt and pushed it firmly against the wound.

Steve was yelling at the cop from whom Leo had the gun. The cops had cuffed Leo but he couldn't help smile satisfied when he saw Hunter laying on the ground in pain. Steve sat down next to Dustin.

" Don't worry. I called an ambulance. My dad and friend work at the hospital where they are taking him. They are both alerted and standing by." Steve said. Dustin nodded. Blake sat down on Hunter's other side and took his hand. Tori, Cam and Shane stood behind him.

Finally after a quarter which seemed hours the ambulance arrived and loaded a now unconscious Hunter in. Dustin and Blake drove with the ambulance while the other returned to ninja Ops to get Tori's van and then went to the hospital. At the time they arrived there, hunter was in surgery. They took place in the waiting room as Blake informed them on Hunter's condition.

" He has lost a lot of blood. They aren't sure if he will survive but they are doing everything they can." Blake said through his tears. Dustin was to shocked to say anything and just sat there, staring at nothing. Shane sat down next to him and laid a comforting arm around his shoulder. They were all praying that Hunter would make it…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Told you it was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed this. Next one will probably be shorter. Depends on how much inspiration I have :D Later!!_


	17. Recovery

_Hehehe, here's the next chappie!! _

_BlueAngel07: thanks!!_

_Mrsbinx1013: Thanks!!_

_Crimson-ranger: I like making them hurt ;) _

_Garnetred: thanks!!_

_Sreym: thanks!!_

_Blindinglight101: Yes, they are. Probably should've been more clear about that!!_

_Crimson kittycat: Thanks!!_

_CamFan4Ever: thanks!!_

_Kevin: yay, you're still reading. Thanks for giving my story a second chance!!_

_Red in dead: noo, I hate tickling (shrieks) If you need help writing, just ask!!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The gang was still in the hospital, waiting for news from Hunter who was in surgery for nearly two hours now. Shane now and then made an attempt to comfort Dustin and said it was going t be alright. Dustin really wanted to believe him but somewhere he felt something was wrong. Blake was trying to stay calm and hope that was his brother was gonna be okay. Tori sat next to him, her head resting against his shoulder as she ,too was praying for Hunter's safety. Cam was pacing and tried to talk to passing doctors to get information about Hunter but no one told him something. He saw the doctor that was threatening Hunter rush by several times and tried to get something out of him. He always got as answer. 'We're trying or best and we have no idea' He even tried telling he was a doctor but that didn't work either so he simply returned to pacing. He did see the shot wound and with his medical knowledge knew it wasn't good. Hunter lost a lot of blood and he didn't know what damage the bullet had done. He didn't want to tell the other because he didn't want to worry them since they were all about to freak out. Especially Dustin and Blake while Tori and Shane seemed calm. Well, as calm as they could to support their friends but they were about to freak too. So was he. No one could imagine their live without the thunder. He was a part of their team, of their family. Yes, he was dark and broody often but lately he really opened up to all of them. Ever since he and Dustin got together he stopped being a jerk and became more friendly. Finally after three very long hour the doctor returned. Dustin, Shane, Blake and Tori stood next to Cam. Cam could already tell the result by the face of the doctor. His expression saddened.

" I'm sorry. We weren't able to save him. We thought we had him but then his heart stopped and we weren't able to revive him. I'm sorry about your loss." Jesse (doctor) said.

Dustin sank to his knees, burying his head in his hand and cried. Blake wasn't far from tears either. Tori hugged him tight as she too felled tears well up in her eyes. Cam was having a quiet conversation with the doctor about what exactly happened and had to rub some tears out of his eyes. Shane kneeled down next to Dustin and hugged him. Dustin cried against his chest. He couldn't believe it. This seemed like a dream. A very bad one.

" This can't be happening." Dustin sobbed. Shane softly rubbed his back.

" I know but it'll all be okay." Shane tried to sooth him as he fought against tears.

" How can you say that! Hunter's dead!" Dustin pulled away and ran out. Shane didn't go after him, knowing Dustin needed to be alone. Instead he walked over to Blake.

" I'm sorry for what happened, man." Shane said as he didn't know anything better to say. This had to be a dream. In real live this just couldn't happen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Dustin? Dustin! Wake up." Dustin heard Shane voice. He opened his eyes and looked at Shane ,then at the doctor who just walked in.

" I am pleased to say that we were able to wave Mr. Bradley. His heart stopped during the operation but we were able to revive him." Jesse told them. sighs of relief were heard. Dustin looked confused.

" S-so he's n-not dead?" Dustin stammered.

" No." Jesse replied. " He's in recovery now but we should be able to move him to another room in about an hour." So it was a dream after all. Hunter was still with them. He must've fallen asleep against Shane's shoulder.

" Thanks, doc." Blake said as he wiped some tears of joy away.

" Call me Jesse and I will come to get you when we have transferred him to another room." Jesse told them before walking out to go do his rounds and call Steve to tell him about hunter's condition since he had asked him to keep him informed.

Dustin looked at his watch: 6 P.M. He had slept for nearly three hours. They had arrived at the hospital at a quarter to three or something.

" Why didn't you guys wake me when I fell asleep?" Dustin asked the others.

" Because you looked tired and that way you wouldn't worry so much." Shane explained. Dustin was about to burst out in laughter. He dreamed about Hunter's dead for crying out loud.

" 'kay. I'm gonna see if I can find something to eat. I'll bring you guys something." Dustin said. The others nodded

" I think he's really upset." Tori said after Dustin left.

" Yeah. That plus the fact that he seemed really surprised when he heard Hunter wasn't dead." Shane replied.

" Maybe his sleep wasn't as peaceful as we thought." Cam replied, sitting in Shane's lap. It al dawned on them that it was possible that Dustin had dreamed about Hunter's dead and that that was the reason of his confusion.

" If I dreamed about that, I would be confused ,too." Blake added. Then they started talking about Hunter.

Two hours later, Dustin finally returned.

" Dude, you've been gone for two hours!" Shane stated.

" Um, yeah. I sort of lost my way. It's a big hospital." Dustin replied sheepish, handing them all a sandwich with cheese.

" The doctor said we can go see Hunter." Tori told them.

" Ooh." Was the only thing Dustin said. The others exchanged a look.

" I checked on him half an hour ago and he was still asleep." Blake reported. After the doctor had given them the room number, they deiced to wait for Dustin and told Blake that he should check up on him and then come back.

" Let's go see him." Cam suggested. They walked to Hunter's room and quietly entered but Hunter was already awake.

" Hey, bro. How are ya feeling?" Blake asked, sitting on the side of his bed. Shane took place in the chair next to his bed, Dustin in another while Tori sat next to Blake.

" Tired and sore but for the rest I feel fine." Hunter replied, studying Dustin who seemed a little distant. He looked at Blake who shrugged. A knock on the door was heard and Steve and Jesse entered.

" Mr. Bradley your awake I see. Let me first change that bandage while Lt. Sloan will inform you on what will happen with those guys." Jesse walked over to Hunter and removed the bandage examining the wound.

" Hmm, it's bleeding a little. I'll wrap a bandage around it and if it's still bleeding tomorrow, I'll stitch it up again." Jesse told him as he refreshed the bandage. Hunter nodded.

" 'kay, thanks." He said. Jesse returned to stand next to Steve who wrapped an around his waist. Jesse slightly blushed.

" Steve." He hissed.

" Don't worry. They're cool with it." He said. Jesse didn't know about four of the guys being gay. Everyone nodded.

" Back on topic. Leo will get convicted for rape, attempted murder and beating up. As for the other four. The only thing we can charge them for is breaking entry." Steve reported.

" What? After all they did?" Shane exclaimed.

" I'm afraid so. Their trail is Saturday, I would suggest you all come." Steve replied.

" I'm not going." Dustin said. The last thing he wanted was seeing them again

" Mr. Bradley isn't either." Jesse added.

" But they have to testify." Stave said to Jesse.

" No, they don't. I tested Mr. Brooks, remember? That should be enough to prove the rape and me and Mark treated Mr. Bradley. You've got enough prove." Jesse explained.

" Yes, but we still have to prove the beating up." Steve shot back.

" Simple. I say I was the one treating the injuries." Jesse replied.

" What? That's lying in front of judges." Steve said.

" I know that, you know that but they don't so if they don't want to testify they don't. and that's final." Jesse said, smiling at the rangers. Steve sighed.

" That's how it always goes with us. He has the final word!" Steve said, causing a glare from Jesse.

" Same here." Hunter smiled.

" Hey!" Dustin exclaimed, playfully hitting him. " You're lucky your already hurt."

Hunter snickered. " Ooh yeah, what were you planning on doing then?"

" Um, I… no idea but I'll think of something!" Dustin replied as he climbed in the bed, resting his head against Hunter's chest. The whole room burst out in laughter.

" We're going. I'll keep you informed how the trail goes." Steve announced.

"Bye!" was the general reply. The others stayed a while longer and then returned home except Dustin who insisted on staying with Hunter. Both boys were quick asleep each of in their own land of dreams.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Turned out longer then expected. Aah well, next chapter: Dustin tells Hunter his decision! Review!! _


	18. Hard decision

_Alright, quick chappie._

_Blueangel07: thanks!!_

_Crimson kittycat: I would never kill Hunter. At least not in this fic._

_Camfan4ever: battery?? Thanks for letting me know. I'll keep that in mind._

_Garnetred: they didn't get charged because they didn't do anything except breaking entry. _

_Red in dead: thanks!! Just read your story, Update soon 'kay??_

_Blindinglight101: thanks!!_

_Mrsbinx1013: You're right. I would never kill Hunter. –grins-_

_Girlie G: thanks!!_

_Sreym: thanks!! _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**

**The next morning **

**---------------------**

Dustin woke up early and climbed out of bed, trying not to wake Hunter. He had to tell Hunter his decision today. He was sure Hunter wasn't gonna like it much but then again he himself wasn't gonna like it either. He had done a lot of thinking and believed it was the best thing to do although it mend hurting Hunter. It was gonna make their lives easier. He hoped anyway. Some while later Hunter woke up.

" Hey, we need to talk." Dustin said. He had to do it now or things were gonna get more difficult.

" Sure. What's up?" Hunter asked, sitting up.

" I've done a lot of thinking and I think we should break up." Dustin said, staring to the ground. There he said it. He didn't want to look at Hunter. He didn't want to see the pain and confusion.

" What? Why?" Hunter asked shocked, looking at the younger boy who seemed very interested in his feet.

" Because if we stay together, those kind of people will keep targeting us. It was already way to close now. I don't want you to get hurt because of this. Because of us." Dustin explained, still not looking at him.

" Dustin, that's ridiculous. I don't care about that. I only care about you. I love you." Hunter said softly. Dustin looked at him.

" I love you, too but I still believe breaking up is the best thing to do." He said, with tears in his eyes before walking out. Hunter stood up and wanted to go after him. But he didn't get far since his side really hurt from that wound. He clutched his side and leaned against the wall, breathing heavy just as Blake walked in. Blake hurried over to him and helped him back on the bed.

" You okay?" Blake asked. Hunter nodded. " Why did Dustin ran out so upset?"

" He broke up because he thinks as long as we stay together, those people will keep hurting us and he doesn't want me to get hurt. Well, he done a great job with not hurting me." Hunter answered sarcastic, sinking back in the pillows.

" man, that's ridiculous. Besides those five guys are in jail now." Blake said.

" Try telling him that." Hunter said.

" Shane went after him. He'll talk to him. Besides he really loves you and can't live without you." Blake soothed him.

" He seemed to mean it this time. I doubt that Shane can talk him out of it." Hunter told him. Blake nodded. Dustin could be very stubborn if he was sure about something.

Meanwhile, Dustin ran out of the hospital and in the park located across the street from the hospital. He sank down on a bench. Great, he was already doubting about his decision but he couldn't go back now. He broke up and that's that. He saw Shane running out of the hospital, looking around and then spotting him. Shane jogged over to him and sat down next to him.

" What happened?" Shane asked gently. Dustin did the whole story again.

" What? Dude, that's ridiculous." Shane exclaimed.

" No, it's not. This is the second time he got hurt like that. I don't want to see him in such pain. Not if it's partly my fault." Dustin replied. Shane couldn't deny Dustin had a point but it was stupid.

" My guess is you hurt him even more then those two times together by breaking up." Shane said. Dustin looked at him. He didn't think of that. He knew Hunter was gonna get hurt but that hurt? He wasn't sure he could deal with that. Maybe he should stay away from Hunter for the rest of his live, giving Hunter a chance to get over him and move on.

" Maybe I should give up my powers and move to another city." Dustin suggested.

" That's even more ridiculous. Why would you? All of your friends and family are here. You belong here." Shane tried.

" I guess but it would be easier if I disappeared out of his live." Dustin said.

" No, it wouldn't. He's so gonna miss you. Remember last time you broke up? He got drunk often, got into fights and always showed up late for training. Don't put him trough that again if you really care about him." Shane gave it one last shot at trying to get Dustin to rethink his decision. Dustin though for a moment.

" I can't. I'm going home." Dustin announced, walking off. Shane sighed and returned inside where the other were waiting including Blake who had filled them in.

" How's Hunter?" Shane asked.

" Heart broken. He wanted to be alone." Blake replied.

" Any luck with Dustin?" Tori asked.

" No, he's going nuts. He even considered moving so Hunter could get over him." Shane reported.

" What? That's gone make things worse!" Cam exclaimed.

" I know and I told him. I talked it out of his head but he wouldn't think about getting back together with Hunter." Shane said. Blake sighed.

" This are gonna be long and depressing weeks. I can tell what will happen already. They are gonna feel so miserable without each other. Yet they refuse to talk since that would mean giving in and they're gonna take it all out on us." He said. The others nodded.

" Let's hope Dustin comes to his senses soon and if he doesn't I'm gonna make him." Tori said. The boys laughed. Tori was strong and they didn't doubt that even Hunter was scared of her sometimes.

Dustin walked to Hunter's apartment to retrieve the stuff he left there. He opened the door with the key he got from Hunter and walked in the bedroom to get some of his shirts and pants out of Hunter's closet. That was just in case of an emergency that he left that there but since he was likely not going to be here anymore, he though it was better to get it now and not when Hunter or Blake were here. Blake was probably gonna be pissed at him and with good reason. At that time the front door opened. Dustin groaned.

" I know you're here Dustin." Blake called. Dustin walked out of Hunter's room and leaned against the wall.

" Look, Dustin. You really have made a mistake by breaking up. Do you think Hunter cares if he gets hurt? He would give his life for you." Blake started.

" Exactly! That's the problem. He would." Dustin replied. Blake shook his head.

" He would give his life to save mine. Does that mean I have to say he isn't my brother anymore?" Blake knew it was a bad example but it was the best he could come up with right now.

" Dude, that's way different." Dustin defended himself although Blake did have a point. He was just freaking out and he knew it well enough. Frankly, he couldn't imagine his live without hunter anymore. Dustin shook his head. No, he made a decision and he was gonna stick by that no matter what. It was for the best.

" No, it's not. Please think about it." Blake begged. He hated to see his brother down. Especially since this was the second it was because of Dustin. He never seen his brother in love this much.

" Sorry, Blake but I'm not gonna think about it." Dustin said, grabbing his stuff from Hunter's room and handing the key to Blake. " I won't be needing that anymore." With that he walked out.

Blake would rather kick some sense in Dustin but he knew that wasn't gonna help much plus the fact that Hunter would be really pissed at him for hurting Dustin. Instead, he returned to the hospital. Everyone ,especially Hunter, hoped Dustin would come to his senses soon.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_I know that was pretty crappy and badly written but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for to long. I have no idea for the next chapter, so you'll have to wait ;) Later!! And a happy new year already!! _


	19. Mistake

_I'm so sorry for the long wait but there was something wrong with our computer. Something with the upstream, whatever that is…Anyway, I'm back now and here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it._

_Blueangel07: thanks!!_

_Crimson kittycat: yes, he has gone completely insane :-)_

_Camfan4Ever: thanks!!_

_Crimson-ranger: thanks!!_

_Blindinglight101: thanks!!_

_Cat2000: **swallows** what's up with that blackmailing?? ;-) _

_Red in dead: you and your dirty thoughts **shakes head** Not gonna happen. You write that ;-) love your fics!!_

_Garnetred: thanks!!_

_Crazy crimson: thanks!!_

_Sreym: thanks!!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**

**One week later **

**---------------------**

Not much had changed. Hunter was still in the hospital. He was supposed to be released two days ago but there were some unforeseen complications. His wound had infected and it really hurt bad so Jesse had to clean out the wound and stitch it up again. Because of that, he had to stay another few days just in case it would infect again although that chance was really small.

Dustin of course had been worried when he heard the news from Blake but still refused to go see him. He actually went to visit him once but that was more of a if-you-don't-go-I'll-kick-your-butt visit. Dustin had known better then to mess with Blake so he went. The visit hadn't been long. In 15 minutes Dustin was out.

Hunter had been glad to see him and used the opportunity to reason with him which didn't work out and Dustin left, clearly upset. Shane went after him to comfort him while Blake had gone to check on Hunter who was really said and said his life had no use without Dustin. Blake had managed to cheer him up a little.

The others had visited Hunter nearly every day, keeping him informed on their latest battles and what was going on in Storm Chargers. Even Cam left Ninja Ops to visit his team mate. He was glad they at least came to visit them. He always asked them about Dustin.

Steve had informed them that the trail would be held in a week so next Saturday. Hunter was glad they would go to jail soon and that it was gonna be over soon. They caused all this. They caused that Dustin broke up and that they got hurt, both emotional and physical.

Jesse had told him he could go home tomorrow. But he couldn't work and do nothing hard which meant no rangering or training either. He was glad he could go home. Now he could finally go see Dustin and have descend talk without Dustin storming out. He just hoped Dustin wouldn't throw him out at once.

Dustin, too was glad Hunter could go home. He was less happy about the fact that he would see Hunter more often which mend it would be more difficult for the both of them plus the fact tat he was sure Hunter was gonna try something to get him back. He had to stay strong and don't give in to anything hunter tried, no matter how he wanted to be with Hunter.

One day later, Hunter was finally released from the hospital. The other day, Blake had brought his some clothes: a crimson shirt and a blue jeans which he was wearing now. (a/n logic)

" Remember, no hard work for two weeks and come to see me next week for a check up." Jesse said again.

" I know, doc." Hunter replied.

" Call me Jesse." He said for about the tenth time.

" Sure. Bye." Blake greeted. They walked out. Blake drove them home. Once arrived, he immediately went to his room to change into a pyjamas although it was only 3 pm but he was pretty sure he wasn't gonna do much anymore. He noticed Dustin's clothes were gone and his key laid on his desk. Hunter sadly shook his head, got changed and walked back in the living room, sitting next to his bro.

" Dustin was here." Hunter stated.

" yeah, the day he broke up he came to get his stuff." Blake replied. The doorbell rang.

" I'll go see." Blake offered. He opened the door. Their friends even Dustin where there much to his dislike so it seemed.

" How did you get Dustin to come?" Blake whispered to Shane.

" I dragged him with us." Shane replied. Dustin heard and rolled his eyes.

" I swear, he would've kicked my butt if I didn't came. He was pissed when I told him I wasn't coming." Dustin said.

" Yeah, I practically dressed him since he was still in his pyjamas and barely awake." Shane said, causing chuckled form both Tori and Cam. Dustin glared at them.

" It's in the middle of the afternoon." Blake exclaimed.

" I'm a long sleeper, dude." Dustin said. Blake rolled his eyes. Dustin was know for his ability not to wake up before noon. That's why he usually was late for training. They walked in the living room. Hunter was glad to see them especially Dustin but he decided not to say to much to him 'cause it would hurt. Instead he was talking to Shane and Cam. Tori made several attempts to get the two to talk to each other but hat failed. They would say one or two words against and then ignore each other. The other two couples tried to touch or kiss as less as possible since they saw it hurt both of them to look at it.

Dustin was the first to leave at about 8 Pm. At 10 the others left.

" Bro, you could've at least tried to talk to him." Blake said.

Hunter shrugged. " I think I gonna go see him tomorrow."

" Good for you. I'm going to bed." Blake announced.

" Night, bro." Hunter greeted. He stayed up a little longer and eventually went to bed at 11.30.

**The next morning **

**------------------------**

Blake had got up early since he and Dustin were gonna cover Hunter's shift at storm chargers. Hunter stood up ,too so he could've breakfast with his bro and chat some.

" You coming to Storm chargers today?" Blake asked.

" I might. I'm not sure if I want to see Dustin to much today." Hunter replied.

" I thought you were gonna try to talk to him today." Blake said.

" Yes but around 9 pm." Hunter told him.

" Well got to go." Blake announced.

" Have fun." Hunter snickered. He was actually glad he didn't have to go to work today. Now he could relax some because normally their days are filled with work, training and fighting monsters. He doubted he was going to go to Storm Chargers. He didn't really felt up like it. He took a refreshing shower and got dressed. He spend the day watching TV, cleaning his room ,which was really necessary because it seemed like a real dump in there, and getting worked up about visiting Dustin. At 8 Blake got home from work and they ate dinner.

" You haven't told Dustin I'm coming right?" Hunter asked.

" No, I haven't and stop being nervous because your making me nervous, too." Blake replied. Hunter nodded.

At a quarter to 9, he took off to Dustin's apartment. He knocked on the door. Dustin opened and sighed as he saw him but left the door open as he already walked back in the living room. Hunter closed the door and followed him.

" What do you want," Dustin asked, sitting on the couch and looking at him.

" I want to talk." Hunter replied.

" Face it. that's not gonna help." Dustin said.

" Dustin, I know you still love me so please don't do this." Hunter begged.

" Who says I do?" Dustin asked, not looking at Hunter knowing his expression would betray him.

" You did when you broke up." Hunter answered, crossing is arms.

" Who says that hasn't changed?" Dustin asked, knowing it hadn't.

" Stop being difficult and talk to me!" Hunter said. Dustin stood up and glared at him.

" Get out." He said coolly. Hunter pinned him against the wall.

" No." he said. Dustin glared at him some more and tried to push him away but hunter held on tight. He leaned forward and kissed Dustin hard. Dustin immediately stiffened and leaned heavily back against the wall but didn't make any attempt to push Hunter away as memories played of in his head. Hunter pulled away, seeing Dustin nearly in tears. Hunter let go.

" Dustin, what's the… shit." He cursed as he remembered now. He completely forgot. " I'm sorry." He apologised.

" Leave me alone." Dustin said, running to his bedroom and locking himself in. Hunter sighed. This was way to déjà-vu like. He screwed up…again. Still he refused to go home. He called Blake and explained the situation, telling he was staying here for the night. Before Blake was gonna call him names, he quickly hung up. He didn't need his brother to tell him he was an idiot. He knocked on Dustin's door.

"You okay," he asked. He knew it was a stupid question but he just needed o hear Dustin voice so he knew Dustin wasn't up to something stupid. He heard a faint 'yes' from inside, followed by a loud 'get out'. Hunter yelled a 'no' back and returned to the living room, turning on the TV. He really did keep messing up. How could he be so stupid? Those five idiots were the reason of that and he was clever enough to kiss Dustin while he clearly wasn't over it. He slammed his head on the small table in front of him a couple of times and then fell asleep on the couch, hoping to sort things out with Dustin.

Dustin wiped away his tears. He knew Hunter didn't do it on purpose. He felt quite saving knowing hunter was still here. He could've guessed that hunter would refuse to leave. He unlocked his door and walked in the living room, noticing hunter had already fallen asleep. He grabbed a blanket and put it over hunter. He gently ran his fingers through Hunter's hair. Hunter wasn't going to give up on him. That was for sure. He sat on the small couch located next to the couch Hunter was laying on. He pulled his legs op to his chest and looked at Hunter. He was so beautiful. He really did look like an angel. He had a peaceful expression on his face. He remembered why he fell in love with him again. Maybe his decision was stupid. No, not maybe. It was. He would talk to him in the morning. He hoped Hunter would want him back after everything. But then again, if he didn't he wouldn't be here now. He smiled and fell asleep, head resting on his knees.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Dustin has come to his senses. I needed a whole chapter to say that?? Damn… anyway, next chapter: Hunter gets bad news as trouble start over again. _


	20. Leo's revenge part 1

_Sorry for the long wait, I was busy!!_

_BlueAngel07: that's not gonna happen any time soon…_

_Mysterious-muse: Thanks!!_

_Cat2000: Noooo!! You have to start writing that sequel now 'casue my fic won't be finished any time soon and if I keep updating as fast as this then you can wait really long!!_

_Camfan4ever: o.o I updated ASAP_

_Red in dead: lol, so when do I get to read that idea?_

_Crazy Crimson: Thanks!!_

_Girlie G: thanks!!_

_Blindinglight101: thanks!!_

_Garnetred: not quite…_

_Mrsbinx1013: okay, thanks!!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**The next morning **

**----------------------**

Hunter woke up due to the pain in his back and slowly sat up, noticing that Dustin sat on the other small couch. Hunter kneeled down in front of him and woke him.

" Hey." Dustin greeted, sleepily, rubbing his eyes and standing up to stretch his limbs. Hunter smiled and was about to say something but Dustin cut him off.

" I know breaking up was stupid but I dreamed about your death that day in the hospital and I don't want that to happen to you because I don't want you to get hurt because of me but now I realize I hurt you even more by breaking up…" Hunter held up his hand to stop Dustin's babbling.

" I understand, really. I'm glad you want to get back together." Hunter said, wrapping an arm around Dustin's waist.

" I'm glad you forgive my stupidity." Dustin replied.

" Of course I do. I care about you." Hunter told him. Dustin smiled and rested his head against Hunter's chest. Hunter gently rubbed his back.

" I'm going home to take a shower and tell Blake everything's okay now. I'll be back in a while." Hunter said. Dustin nodded and sat down on the couch as Hunter left.

Hunter entered his apartment.

" Hey bro, I see Dustin still hasn't killed you." Blake greeted him dryly. Hunter made a face at him.

" Noooo and we're cool again and back together." Hunter told him. Blake shook his head.

" I'll never understand that boy…" he muttered. " Well, I'm glad for the both of you." He continued louder.

Hunter chuckled. He had heard Blake's comment and he had to agree with him. Every time he thought he figured Dustin out he did something like breaking up. He got in the shower and though some more. Sure he was glad they were back together but he didn't think he could handle it if Dustin broke up again. If he did, he wouldn't give Dustin another chance… no matter how much he loved him. He hoped Dustin realized that. He got out of the shower, dried himself off and got dressed. He joined his bro in the living room again.

" Aren't you going back to Dustin?" Blake asked.

" Yeah in a while, just though to spend some time with my bro." Hunter replied, smiling at Blake. Blake grinned back. Before Hunter could say anything more, his cell phone rang. He quickly answered it.

" Hunter, it's detective Sloan. I have really bad news. Leo escaped jail." Steve told him. Hunter turned completely pale.

" What? How did that happen?" Hunter asked. Blake looked at him and figured something pretty bad had happened since Hunter looked completely pale and his hand was shaking, indicting he was pissed about something.

" I have no idea but I'll try to figure out." Steve replied.

" That's not gonna help much now." Hunter snapped.

" I know. I suggest you go check on Dustin since I wasn't able to contact him and I bet leo isn't up to much good." Steve said calmly.

" Okay, I'll keep you informed." Hunter shut off the conversation and hurried off.

" Hunter?" Blake called after him but hunter was already gone. Blake shrugged.

5.6 seconds later, Hunter arrived at Dustin's. The first thing he noticed was that Dustin's front door was open. Hunter muttered and hoped he had just forgot to close the door good. He ran in and saw that the apartment was a complete mess. There was no sign of Dustin. He knew he shouldn't have left. He walked in the living room and found a note on the couch he was lying on earlier.

**Hey, as you know by now, I escaped jail. Not very difficult since I got some help. I'll tell you what I'm gonna do with him** . **Doesn't really matter since you won't find me anyway**. **I intend to have some fun with him, not to gentle I might add. Then I'll probably kill him. To bad because he's really is cute.**

Hunter angry kicked against a chair and grabbed his cell phone.

" Detective Sloan."

" It's Hunter. He has got him." Hunter told. He heard a long and deep sigh from the other end of the line.

" I'll be right there." With that Steve hung up. Hunter then reached for his morpher.

" Guys, come to Dustin's place. Now!" he said. A few seconds later, 4 stripes entered the small apartment.

" Whoa, what happened here?" Shane asked. Hunter help up the note.

" Leo escaped and he kidnapped Dustin." Hunter replied. Gasps and curses were heard. The others read the note. Shane cursed and stormed out of the apartment. Cam sighed and went after him to calm him down a little. 15 minutes later, Steve and Jesse arrived. Hunter handed Steve the note. Steve rubbed his temples in frustration.

" He seems sure that he won't be found so he won't kill Dustin for a couple of days. Still we haven't got much time." Steve said.

" how did he get out anyway?" Cam asked.

" I can answer that. They called me to jail, saying Leo was really sick and freaking out. As a doctor, I cant refuse any patients so I went. He seemed perfectly fine although he was hallucinating. I decided to call an ambulance so I could examine him more in the hospital. On the way there, he grabbed an agent's gun, threatened us and escaped." Jesse replied, looking down.

At this point, Hunter was boiling with anger and if Blake wouldn't have held him back, he would've attacked Jesse.

" so what do we do now," Tori asked.

" _We_'re not doing anything. You guys are staying out of this. I'm gonna call some detectives and put them on the case to find some clues." Steve replied.

" Guys, what about _our_ way to track him down," Blake asked the other four.

" Ooh yeah, we can try that." Hunter replied.

" Go!" Shane said to Cam who nodded and ran out. Once outside he streaked away.

" What's he gonna do?" Steve demanded.

" We sort of have our way to track him down. We'll keep you informed." Hunter said. The four ran out and then streaked to Ninja ops. Steve shook his head and walked out together with Jesse, noticing the four were already gone.

" How did they get away so fast?" Steve asked surprised. Jesse shrugged. They sealed off the apartment.

Dustin woke up with a headache. He looked around the small room. He was in a rather dark room, laying on a bed. Against the left wall, there was a small desk with a chair and a small closet which seemed really old. In the right wall was a small window looking out over the street. He sat up a little to quick for his head. _What happened?_ He wondered. He was in his apartment. Hunter had just left. He went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Some one entered. Before he had a chance to look who it was, he got knocked down. That would explain the headache. But who was behind this?

He stood up and walked to the window. He noticed his apartment across the street. Then Hunter came in to view, running in. A minute later, four stripes entered. So they already knew something wasn't right. It was pretty frustrated seeing them and not be able to contact them since his morpher was completely broke. A couple of minutes later, Steve and Jesse arrived at the scene. So they called the cops. Then something was terribly wrong. He must've been kidnapped and it wasn't by one of lothor's goons that was for sure. Dustin remained standing by the window, thinking.

Some while later, a green stripe left, followed a couple of seconds later by the other four. Then Steve and Jesse walked out, looking surprised at the disappearing of his friends. They had to be careful if they didn't want to be discovered. His friends probably went to ninja ops to try and track him down. Well, good luck with that! Unnoticed some one had entered the room.

" You're already awake I see." Dustin turned around at the familiar voice and saw Leo leaning against the door frame. He could've guessed he was behind this. Strangely enough he felt rather calm and not really scared.

" I could've known it was you." Dustin said coolly, crossing his arms. Leo snickered.

" They won't find you. We're so close that they won't even look here." Leo told.

" Wanna bet? They will find me, I'm sure of that." Dustin replied although he had some serious doubt because Leo did have a point. Sometimes you hide things in side of everyone to see but still you don't look there.

" I don't think so but when they do, you'll be dead and I'll be somewhere in Europe." Leo said, seeming satisfied with himself. To that Dustin didn't have a reply so he just glared.

" I'll leave you for now. Ooh and don't try to escape because if you do, I'll tie you to the bed." Leo warned before leaving and locking the door. Dustin shook his head. That guy was totally insane. Maybe he should try to fix his morpher although he knew nothing about it. If he would get out of here, he was gonna make Cam explain to them how to fix a morpher.

In ninja Ops, Cam sat in front of his computer. The others were waiting anxiously. Hunter was pacing, Shane was sitting at the table, drumming his fingers at the surface while Blake and Tori were doing some sparring.

" Damnit, lost the signal. The only thing I can tell for sure is that he's still in Blue Bay Harbor." Cam said frustrated.

" Great, we can't do a thing with that. How come you lost the signal?" Hunter asked.

" I think Dustin's morpher's broke. Leo must've known something was up with that." Cam replied, leaning back in his chair.

" So we're screwed." Blake concluded.

" Pretty much. We can only wait until det. Sloan comes up with something." Cam said.

" I'm not gonna sit here and wait until _they_ come up with something. That can take ages and in case you don't know we don't have that long!" Hunter yelled, storming out of ninja Ops. The others quickly went after him to calm him down before he would do something stupid.

Once arrived at the police station, Hunter was calmed down enough.

" Hunter, don't yell at Detective Sloan or anyone for that matter." Cam warned.

" I know, I know." Hunter muttered, crossing his arms. They entered and found Steve rather fast.

" Hey guys, I'm afraid I have bad new. Some one saw Leo leaving Blue Bay Harbor so there's nothing much I can do." Steve told them.

" No, he's still in Blue Bay Harbor." Cam said.

" He saw him leaving Blue bay harbor." Steve shot back.

" And we know he's still here." Cam replied.

" How do you know for sure?" Steve asked.

" We sort of tracked him down." Shane replied.

" What do you mean?" Steve asked not understanding.

" Can you meet us at Dustin's place at 5? We'll explain then." Shane answered.

" I have a better idea. Why don't you meet us at the beach house. Then you'll get to meet my father and Amanda. They're both doctors. They're also helping. They always do if I like it or not. I can forbid them as much as I like they don't listen. Jesse's helping, too." Steve shook his head. If his father wanted to get involved he was gonna get involved. Which mend Jesse and Amanda were helping, too. It happened more then once that one of them got in serious trouble.

" We're in ,too." Tori said firm.

" No way. To dangerous. We know what that guy is capable of." Steve replied.

" We're in. I don't care if you like it or not and once I find that guy, I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands." Hunter said firmly, earning a glare from Shane.

" You can't do a thing against him." Steve replied.

" Wanna bet?" Hunter challenged, his eyes blazing with anger.

" How?" Steve asked.

" We'll explain that later. Bye." Blake said. They walked out.

Steve shook his head. Okay so Hunter was Dustin's boyfriend and he was angry but he doubted that he could do anything against a armed Leo. Still he had a few questions for them. Like what where those funny things around their wrists and how did they track him down? He called Jesse with the news. Jesse promised he would be there.

" How much are we gonna tell them?" Tori asked.

" Not to much. We say that we are skilled fighters and that our morphers allow us to contact each other and track each other down in case of an emergency." Shane replied. It was 2 pm now so still three more hours before they would meet up with Steve. They decided to go to the beach.

At 4.30 trouble started as lothor decided to sent a monster and kelzacks.

" Can't he for once not do that?" Hunter muttered getting in a fighting stance. The five lined up next to each other and started fighting. When thing got to rough, they morphed. Like usual, Shane and Hunter took the morpher while the other three took the kelzacks. The kelzacks were quickly finished off and so was the monster. They summoned their zords as it grew. It was quickly taken care of. They demorphed.

" Shit, it's already 15 minutes past 5. come one." Shane said. They quickly streaked to the beach house.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Ooh, I'm evil. I'll try to update ASAP!!_


	21. Leo's revenge part 2

_I'm so sorry for the long wait but this chapter was so boring to write. Frankly, you have to read this or you'll be lost. Next chapter will be more interesting!_

_BlueAngel07: thanks!_

_CamFan4Ever: thanks!_

_Cat2000: about Love hurts. My friend finally sent me the chapter and improving it a little so it should be up soon. Thanks for the review and hurry up with that sequel!_

_Garnetred: cursing at Leo isn't gonna help ;) thanks!_

_Blinidnglight: Thanks!_

_Mysterious-muse: thanks!_

_Girlie G: thanks!_

_Crimson kittycay: thanks!_

_Red in dead: I like your newest idea keep up the good work_!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A few seconds later, the gang arrived at the beach house.

" Guys, we look terrible." Hunter stated. They all looked dirty from fighting unmorphed for a while plus they had some cuts on their faces where some blood was dripping from.

" We can't go change now. We're already late." Shane replied. He sighed and knocked on the door. Steve opened.

" Sorry we're late. We um… had to take care of something." Shane lied. Steve nodded.

" Come one in." The six of them walked in the living room.

" What happened to you guys? You seem like you went through hell." Jesse exclaimed.

" Close." Blake smiled weakly.

"Mark, Amanda, meet Hunter, Shane, Tori, Blake and Cam." Jesse pointed at each one of them.

" Nice to meet you." Amanda Bentley said. She was a beautiful black women with black hair and brown eyes. She was in her early thirties. She is a pathologist at Community general hospital where mark Sloan also works. She has two sons (which I won't use in my stories, this is just some info for the ones who don't know Diagnosis murder). Her husband died in a plane crash many years ago.

Mark has grey hair, close to white. His eyes were blue. He was in his late fifties. He was head doctor in the hospital. As mentioned before his son is Steve Sloan. His wife died due to cancer. ( again, not gonna us that just background info).

" Now you guys have to do some explaining Why were you guys gone so fast? You seem like you disappeared. Then you say you tracked him down and what are those things around your wrists?" Steve asked.

" These are our…" Shane trailed off and looked at Cam, unsure about what to say. Cam shrugged.

" Tell them the truth." He said.

" What? That's crazy. It's not safe for them _and_ us." Tori exclaimed.

" She's right. He can use them to blackmail us and we can't afford to loose time now." Hunter said, earning looks from the other four in the room.

" Think about it. If we work with them they have the right to know. What if we have to use our powers in front of them. Then we have a lot of explaining to do." Blake reasoned.

" True we can protect them with our skills more then they can protect us." Shane finished. Hunter and Tori couldn't deny and just nodded..

" Are you gonna tell us what's going on or now?" Steve asked harsh.

" Steve!" Jesse warned, glaring at his boyfriend.

" Tell them." Cam encouraged. Shane nodded, took a deep breath and started telling. He held up his arm.

" These are our morphers. It allows us to turn in the Power rangers. You must've heard from them." He started.

" What? That's impossible. They're a myth!" Jesse exclaimed.

" Who does the honours to show them?" Shane asked.

" I'll do it." Hunter said. " Thunder storm, ranger form HA!" he yelled. Amanda, Jesse, mark and Steve stared in shock as the crimson ranger stands in front of him. " Power down." Hunter said.

" 'kay we believe you. So you're all rangers." Steve stated rather then asking. Shane nodded.

" Red wind ranger, power of air."

" Blue wind ranger, power of water." Tori said.

" Navy thunder ranger, power of thunder." Blake said.

" Crimson thunder ranger, power of thunder." Hunter said.

" Green samurai ranger, power of the samurai." Can finished.

" And your friend?" Amanda asked.

" Yellow wind ranger, power of earth." Hunter replied, shaking his head and trying not to think about Dustin to much because it hurt not to know where he was or what was happening to him.

" I see." Mark said, studying the five young people in front of him. They seemed like a cool bunch.

" So since when?" Jesse asked.

" It all happened a little over a year ago…" Shane started telling as Steve, Jesse, Amanda and Mark listened fascinated. " That's about it. We battle Lothor's goons nearly every day and we're waiting for the chance to defeat him once and for all." Shane concluded, leaving the part about their secret base out.

" Cool so what's it like being a power ranger and have all those cool powers?" Jesse asked, seeming like a kid now.

" Jess, can we focus here?" Steve asked.

" Sure so what about the tracking down and disappearing?" Jesse asked more serious.

" Our morphers allow us to contact each other and track each other down in case of an emergency but Dustin's morpher seems broke." Tori told.

" And the disappearing?" Mark asked.

" Ninja Streak. Check this out." Blake said. He streaked out and returned two seconds later.

" Wow, that's amazing." Amanda said impressed.

" Back to the…" Shane was interrupted by a beep of his morpher. "What's up?" he asked."

" Nothin' ,dude. I'm just extremely bored." Cane Cyber-Cam's voice. The rangers rolled their eyes.

" CC, what did I say about bothering us when it's not necessary?" Cam asked.

" Sorry, but you won't let me out of Ninja Ops. This place is boring." Cyber-Cam whined.

" Shut up and go to work." Cam ordered.

" Whatever, bro."

" CC? Ninja Ops?" Mark asked.

" Cyber-Cam, he's a virtual double of Cam who created him to help out at Ninja Ops which is our underground base." Hunter explained.

" With all cool stuff?" Jesse asked excited. Everyone laughed.

" I suggest you all go home and get a good night sleep. Meet us back here at ten a.m." Mark suggested. Time had flown by and it was now 9 p.m. They said their goodbyes and the five headed home.

Meanwhile at Leo's place, Dustin was fumbling with the wires off his morpher. If he could just get the stupid thing to work. Leo hadn't made a move on him so far but he also knew that Leo wasn't gonna kill him without doing something to him and he could guess what. He heard noise on the stairs so he quickly hid his morpher. Now he got scared. He stood up and waited until Leo entered.

" Time for some pay back." Leo said.

" Stay away from me." Dustin hissed.

" Ooh yeah? I make the rules here." Leo said, crossing the room. Dustin didn't move until Leo ran a hand over his face. Dustin kneed him and tried to run to the door but Leo tackled him before he could get far enough. Leo pulled him up and threw him on the bed, straddling him.

" Do you think you're clever? Now I'm pissed." Leo firmly pressed his lips on Dustin's and pushed his tongue in Dustin's mouth. Dustin tried to struggle against him but Leo firmly held him down. After a minute, he pulled away

" You're just as gay as I am." Dustin hissed.

" What?" Leo asked.

" You go to all this trouble kidnapping me just to rape me and kill me." Dustin replied. Leo was off guard for a moment which Dustin took advantage off. He kicked Leo of and ran to the door. As soon as he reached it, Leo grabbed his wrist and pushed him against the wall.

" Why do you have to be so difficult?" Leo snarled and ripped his shirt, running his hands over Dustin's chest.

" You're so gay." Dustin challenged. Leo slapped him across the face.

" Shut up damn it." Leo bit his neck. Dustin bit back a scream. Leo pulled out Dustin's boxers and pants and undid his own. Dustin didn't put up a fight to stop Leo since he knew it had no use. He tried not to scream. He didn't want to give Leo the satisfaction that he was hurting. Unlike last time, he didn't pass out. Pain shot through his body. He tried to ignore it and think of something else. Images of Hunter shot through his head. He managed to block out the pain a little as he kept thinking about his friends and everything they went through. Finally Leo was done and left. Dustin was to exhausted to do anything so he just crawled in the bed, covered himself with the blanket and fell asleep, hoping for a miracle that the others would find him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_I know people are going to kill me for this but if you kill me you'll never know how this ends (evil grin)._


	22. Leo's revenge part 3

_Here's the next chapter people! I did my best to type it as soon as possible. This one is a little more interesting then the previous one…I hope. _

_CamFan4Ever: (covers ears) thanks!_

_BlueAngel07: thanks!_

_Cat2000: Yes, yes, I'm evil! (evil laugh)_

_xblindinglightx: there I update as soon as possible ;) _

_Crimson kittycat: Don't worry, Leo is gonna get what he deserves. _

_Crazy Crimson: thanks and I'm working on it!_

_Garnetred: Thanks!_

_Girlie G: thanks!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

At 10 sharp, the gang arrived at the beach house. No one had really slept much as they kept worrying about Dustin and what that guy could do to him. Especially Hunter was scared about what Dustin might go through again. The 9 of them sat out on the beach.

" I've done some research. Leo had a house in the center of Blue Bay harbor. I sent some officers there and like expected the house was empty. A neighbour says he moved but no one knows where he lives now." Steve told them.

" Maybe he's hiding in one of his friends' houses. They're still in jail right?" Tori suggested.

" I thought about that, too. We found nothing. We went to question them. They don't know what he's up to either." Steve replied.

" So we have absolutely nothing." Hunter stated. Steve nodded. Hunter sighed and walked away from them.

" He's really taking this hard, isn't he?" Jesse asked.

" Yeah, he feels guilty. He was there yesterday morning. Then he returned to our place. Half an hour later, he got that phone call." Blake replied.

" Maybe you should go after him to make sure that he's okay." Amanda suggested.

" No, it's better that you leave him alone for now. He's probably gonna brood somewhere. He'll be back." Shane replied.

Hunter sat down on the sand as another deep sigh escaped him. He shouldn't have left Dustin alone the other day. He should've stayed there. If he stayed, he could've protected him against that idiot. If he could get his hands on him, Leo was gonna wish he was never born and never crossed his path in the first place. Every time things started to get better, something like this happened. He didn't dare to think about what Leo was gonna do to Dustin. Now the nightmares would probably start over again. He really couldn't understand why some one would want to hurt Dustin.

A few minutes later, he found himself completely surrounded by kelzacks.

" Like always perfect timing." Hunter muttered, getting up. " Guys, kelzacks." He spoke in his morpher. The others were at his side in an instant.

" Let's get this over with." Shane muttered irritated. They defeated the kelzacks unmorphed.

" I think lothor likes seeing his kelzacks get defeated." Tori said as they walked back. Steve ran up to them.

" They've got Jesse." Steve said, panicking.

" Who?" Cam asked.

" Big ugly guy with swords sticking out of his shoulder." Steve replied.

" Zurgane." Blake groaned.

" I know we shouldn't have told them." Hunter said, crossing his arms.

" You better get him back before Lothor or whatever his name is kills him." Steve threatened.

" He won't kill him. Just use him to blackmail us." Tori soothed.

" Okay, we focus on getting Jesse back. You three continue to search for information about Dustin's location. And for you guys safety remain inside." Shane ordered. Steve, Mark and Amanda nodded and went inside.

" I feel the need to kill some one." Hunter muttered.

" Good because some on is gonna get killed." Cam said. The others looked strange at him. Cam sighed. " That means I have a plan." At that the others smiled. They returned to Ninja Ops.

Some while later, the five stood unmorphed in front of Zurgane ,who was holding a terribly scared Jesse, and a monster.

" His live for your powers." Zurgane said.

" Here's a better idea. We fight it out. If we win we get him back, if you win you get our powers and him." Shane said, hoping this would work. Zurgane thought for a moment.

" Deal." He said finally. " Attack!"

The rangers quickly morphed and defended themselves. Shane slashed at the monster. It easily dodged the blow and kicked Hunter back. Cam and tori attacked from two sides, hitting it together. Hunter drew his thunder staff and attacked from behind. It couldn't dodge it and got hit pretty badly. It sent a hard blast at Blake who flew back and laid on the ground motionless.

" Blake!" Tori yelled, running over to him while the othersstood in front of them. She checked for a pules.

" Guys…he's dead. She said. The others turned around and demorphed.

" What?" Hunter asked shocked.

Jesse looked at the scene and noticed the four others were about to cry. Something wasn't right though. They were excellent fighters and could handle a lot.

" Okay Zurgane you win. We'll give you our powers for his life. E don't want to loose some one else." Shan said, pulling out his morpher. The others did the same and handed Zurgane their morphers.

" What about the yellow one.?" Zurgane asked.

" He quitted." Hunter quickly lied. Zurgane let go of Jesse and he and the monster disappeared.

" What an idiot." Blake said as he got up.

" Yeah, you okay?" Hunter asked.

" Fine, nasty blow though." Blake replied rubbing his stomach.

" What? You're dead." Jesse exclaimed shocked, running over to them.

" No, it was all just a plan. Besides we gave him fake morphers. He won't be able to do much with them since there was enough energy for one battle." Shane replied, taking his real morpher and strapping it to his wrist.

" You know, you could've just handed over the fake morphers to save my life." Jesse said.

Cam hit himself. " That would've been easier." He admitted.

" Yeah but this way was much more fun. He believed everything we said. If I say I turned evil he would take me to the spaceship." Shane grinned.

" Now there's an idea to get up there. Hunter and Blake say they turned evil and teleport us in." Cam said excited.

" No, I'm already dead remember." Blake said.

" Let's focus on finding Dustin first. Lothor later." Hunter spoke irritated.

" Right let's go back to the beach house." Jesse said.

" Let's take a fast way." Shane grabbed Jesse's hand and streaked back.

" Wow." Was the only thing Jesse managed to say once arrived.

" Pretty cool huh?" Shane grinned. They knocked the door. Mark opened.

" I see you already found a way to get Jesse back." He motioned them to come in. Jesse ran straight to the living room. He leaned against the door frame.

" Busy I see." He said.

" Jess!" Steve exclaimed, running over to him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

" Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Steve asked worried checking him over. Jesse wrapped his arms around Steve's neck.

" I'm fine." He replied. Steve leaned down to capture Jesse's lips for a gentle kiss.

Amanda rolled her eyes at the couple and saw the look of discomfort on Hunter's face.

" Guys." She hissed, loud enough for only Steve and Jesse to hear. Jesse pulled away and understood.

" Not now." He whispered. Steve nodded.

" So found something?" Jesse asked.

" No, I went to jail to question his friends again. I pressured them a little but they swear they don't know anything. Then we went to question his sister. She doesn't now anything either and hasn't seen him in months. I went through some files. Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Steve told them frustrated.

Meanwhile, Dustin was trying to fix his morpher again. Today hadn't been very interesting. Leo had left him alone most if the day. Leo had come in three times. Two times to give him something to eat and once he forced him do things he rather forget. He had to get his morpher to work. He had to get out of here. Dustin trie dhard no to think about the pain but couldn't help crying a couple of times. His morpher wasn't exactly co-operating with him right now which was really starting to piss him off. _How the hell does Cam that?_ He wondered. Finally he managed to get it to work a little.

At the beach house, everyone was nervous and trying to think of a way to find Dustin. Shane's morpher beeped.

" Yeah?" he answered.

" Guys, I haven't got much time. I'm locked across from…" He was interrupted by another voice.

" You annoying little brat. You're a fucking power ranger.' Leo cursed. A loud crash was heard followed by a scream of Dustin. Then the signal went dead. Everyone listened in shock for a moment.

" That son of a…" Hunter muttered angry, kicking against the wall.

" Across from what? If we know that, we have him. It's obviously a place we should know then." Shane yelled, pacing.

" Everyone go home. Think about it. If you have something, call us no matter what time it is." Mark said. The gang walked out after saying their goodbyes.

" Across from what? My place? His place? The mall?" Hunter yelled, kicking some sand away.

" Good question. Go home guys." Shane said.

Dustin laid on the bed crying. This was the second time. He was so close to letting the others know where he was. Now Leo trashed his morpher good. He knew Leo wasn't gonna spare his life for much longer. Now he wished he was dead so he wouldn't have to go through all that pain again. If Leo raped him one more time, he was gonna kill himself. He didn't know how but he would find a way. He didn't care that he would leave all his friends behind but they would understand why he did it…he hoped. With that depressing thought, he fell asleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Now that was a piece of crap! Anyway, Dustin's loosing it. Will the others find him before he does something stupid? Who knows…_


	23. Leo's revenge part 4

_Sorry for the long wait. Me and my lazyness prevented it from getting it finished earlier_.

_Cat2000: thanks!_

_CamFan4eevr: what's up with all the blackmailing? Lol Thanks!_

_Crimson kittycat: thanks!_

_Mysterious muse: thanks!_

_Blueangel07: thanks!_

_Red in dead: lol yeah I like Diagnosis murder. Cough-Jesse-cough. Damn cold ;) _

_Garnetred: lol thanks!_

_Xblindinglightx: thanks!_

_Girlie G: close. Thanks!_

_Before we go on with the story this is a message for Crazy Crimson: I'm sorry for what happened today. Me and Laura didn't mean to hurt you. I hope one day we can make up but that's not gonna be for anytime soon huh? I hope you read this. Friendships aren't meant to last forever that's proven now. Person's change, you know? I'm sorry again!_

_Ooh yeah, italicsmeans flashback_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The next morning, very early, Hunter woke up. He knew where Dustin was. So stupid he didn't think of it before. When he streaked away from Dustin's apartment that day, he could've sworn he saw his face although he didn't pay much attention to it until now. He saw it in his dreams. He got out of bed but his legs got caught in the blanket and he fell. He cursed, kicked away the blanket and got dressed in record time. He ran in the hallway.

" Guys, I know where Dustin is. Meet me at his place." Hunter yelled through his morpher. Blake came out of him room when he heard Hunter yell.

" Get dressed. I know where Dustin is." Blake nodded and disappeared in his room. Hunter called Steve out of his bed and said him the same. Steve said Jesse were coming, too but mark and Amanda were gonna stay home since Steve didn't want them to come and arguing with Jesse not to go with him was pointless.

10 minutes, later everyone was there, still half asleep and half dressed but there anyway.

" He's right there." Hunter pointed at the building across from them.

" How do you know for sure?" Shane asked.

" Just trust me on this." Hunter replied. Steve nodded.

" Okay, let's surprise him." Jesse said.

" Whoaa, you guys are not going anywhere." Steve told them.

" You wish." Hunter said already crossing the street and kicking the door open. The others quickly followed him inside.

" What the…" Leo trailed off as he saw who stood in front of him. Leo ran to the backdoor. Shane immediately followed him.

" Go find Dustin." Jesse said. Hunter nodded and ran up the stairs.

Shane ducked a punch but couldn't avoid getting kicked back. Leo started to run again but no way in hell was Shane gonna let him go. He threw himself at Leo. Both fell on the ground. Shane on top of Leo who tried to kick him off. Blake quickly came to Shane's aid as a huge battle started between the three. Cam and Tori stood back knowing the two of them could handle it. Steve and Jesse watched impressed at the Ninja skills shown in front of them.

Dustin heard footsteps approach on the stairs. He closed his eyes, hoping Leo would leave him alone when he saw that he was asleep. The door opened.

" Dustin?" came an asking vice he knew very good. He opened his eyes and looked at Hunter who was standing next to his bed.

" Hunter." He whispered. He stood up and fell in Hunter's arms, starting to cry. Hunter rubbed his bare back. He could guess what happened to his shirt. Dustin leaned his head against Hunter's chest while clutching to his shirt. Hunter let him cry. He knew he couldn't do much to comfort him so he just held him.

After a couple of minutes, Dustin was finally calmed down and looked up at Hunter. Hunter wiped away the remaining tears.

" You're save now, Dustin. You're save." Hunter whispered. Dustin smiled at him but it was a sad smile. One that Hunter didn't like to see. It hurt him to see Dustin like this.

" I'm glad you found me." Dustin said.

" I'm glad we finally found you so did he…?" Hunter trailed off. Dustin looked down, not daring to look at Hunter.

" Twice and once he made me do stuff." Dustin replied. " But it was my fault. I challenged him by calling him gay."

Hunter chuckled at that. Typical Dustin.

" Dustin, look at me." Hunter ordered gently. Dustin looked up.

" No way in hell was is your fault. He did those things. Not you. He deserves to rot in hell for what he did to you." Hunter said. He leaned forward and softly kissed Dustin.

Dustin didn't pull away. He knew Hunter would never hurt him like Leo did. Besides he could use some gentleness know. His arms slid around Hunter's neck. Hunter was glad Dustin didn't pull away. He really enjoyed the kiss. He couldn't quite remember the last time they kissed. They kissed until a shot rang from downstairs.

" What was that?" Dustin asked.

" I don't know. Let's go check it out." Hunter replied. They returned downstairs where they found Shane holding a gun. Leo laid down at his feet. The others stood there staring in shock at what just happened in front of their eyes. Their friend killed some one.

_Finally ,after a good fight, Shane and Blake managed to get Leo under control and dragged him back to the others. Steve cuffed him and held him down. Shane looked at Leo and then his eye fell on Steve's gun. A slow smile spread across his face as he grabbed the gun._

" _Get away from him." Shane said, pointing the gun at Steve. Steve slowly stood up and backed away a few paces. _

" _Shane, don't be stupid. Give me the gun." Steve said, holding out his hand._

" _Please, Shane." Cam begged. Shane didn't reply and just looked at Leo who was grinning at him. No one dared to speak or try to get the gun away from Shane. He wasn't gonna kill Leo. He was a power ranger. Still, they rather saw Leo dead but that was the easy way out. Leo deserved to rot in hell for what he did to Hunter and especially to Dustin. _

" _Go ahead, kill me." Leo said. Again there was silence. " You know, it was fun to rape him, to hear him scream and beg me to stop." Leo challenged. Shane let out a scream and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Leo right behind his ear. He was dead in an instant. Everyone stood there in shock as the echo of the gun filled the silence._

" Shane, give me the gun." Steve said again. Shane didn't move and pointed the gun at Steve.

" Shane?" Dustin asked, walking in front of Steve. Shane looked at him. Everyone looked at Dustin who was trying to calm Shane down.

" Come one, Shane. Give me the gun." Dustin said, standing right in front of Shane so that the gun was against his chest. He laid his hand on Shane's and slowly pushed it own, looking in Shane's eyes the entire time. Shane accidentally squeezed the trigger. The bullet grazed Dustin's side. Dustin didn't even wince or blink. Shane immediately threw the gun away when he realized what just happened. Dustin sighed relieved and hugged Shane. Shane returned the hug.

" I'm sorry." Shane whispered.

" Don't worry about it." Dustin said. He could care less about the pain. He hardly even felt it. Besides after what he endured the last days, this was nothing. Shane pulled away and found himself shoved against the wall by Hunter who had his lover arm pinned against his throat.

" You shot Dustin, you idiot." Hunter hissed. Blake and Dustin quickly pulled him away from Shane.

" Bro, calm down. It was an accident." Blake said.

" I'm fine, really." Dustin added. Blood was dripping over his side but he didn't care much. He sat down on a chair. Jesse walked to him.

" Steve, go search a bandage and something to clean the wound with." Jesse ordered. Steve nodded and quickly checked the ground floor.

Cam walked over to Shane. " you okay?" he asked softly. Shane shook his head.

" I'm supposed to protect people, not kill them." Shane replied.

" Yeah, the good people but he was far from that." Cam replied. Shane smiled sadly.

Steve returned with a bandage, a bowl of water and a towel.

" Thanks." Jesse wiped away the blood. It seemed that the wound wasn't that bad. Then he tightly wrapped the bandage around it.

" Thanks." Dustin said. Hunter was still glaring at Shane, arms crossed in front of his chest. Steve turned to Shane.

" I'm afraid I'm gonna have to arrest you." He said. Gasps were heard from everyone in the room.

" What, you can't!" Tori exclaimed.

" Please don't. he did this for me." Dustin begged.

" I have to." Steve said with pity in his voice.

" Say Steve how actually were you gonna prove that Shane shot Leo. His friends will never testify against him." Jesse asked, holding the gun and a tissue in his gloved hands.

" You did not wipe away the fingerprints." Steve said angry, crossing the room to where Jesse was standing. " How could you do that? You destroyed evidence."

" Do you really want to arrest him?" Jesse asked.

" No, I…"

" Than don't." Jesse interrupted him.

" Jess, I'm a cop." Steve reasoned.

" Remember that one I got kidnapped? You beat up some one to get information about me and you would've killed the kidnapper if I hadn't stopped you." Jesse shot back.

" You know I have to." Steve replied.

" Can't you say it was self defense?" Jesse asked.

" You know I can't." Steve answered. Jesse glared at him and then walked back to the rangers.

" I'm sorry." He said. Cam hugged Shane tightly.

" You streak out the moment I say so." Cam whispered.

" No, I killed a man. I have to face the consequences." Shane whispered back. Cam nodded. Shane was right of course but that didn't mean he had to like it. He kissed Shane who eagerly responded to the kiss. The four ninjas and Jesse looked at the scene with pity.

They found one and lost another.

Shane pulled away as Steve walked towards them and cuffed Shane.

" How can you do this? I thought you were our friend." Tori said. Steve looked at the blonde.

" I am but I'm still a cop." Steve replied, reading Shane his rights and escorting him out. He also called the police station to say they had a dead man and already caught the killer. The others remained inside.

" he doesn't even have a solid case." Jesse muttered. " here's what we do: we testify."

" What? That's gonna get him into more trouble." Blake exclaimed.

" No, we tell exactly what happed. Blake, Tori and Cam, just tell what you saw. Tell that leo challenged him into killing him. Dustin ,sorry, but you have to testify to about what he did to you. Hunter, same. Testify about what he did the first time. As will I testify on Shane's behalf." Jesse replied. Everyone nodded. They were gonna do everything in their power to get Shane out there as soon as possible.

" Let's get the hell out of here." Hunter said.

" Wait! My morpher's still upstairs." Dustin exclaimed.

" I'll go get it." Cam offered, running up the stairs. He returned a minute later with Dustin's completely trashed morpher and a shred of dustin's yellow shirt completely covered in blood.

" Umm, Dustin?" Cam asked, holding up the shred.

" You don't have any wounds, do you,' Blake asked worried.

" Not really. I used it to… um… clean up certain areas." Dustin replied, looking down. Hunter wrapped his arms around Dustin, hugging him.

" It's alright." He whispered.

" Maybe I should run some more tests to make sure that everything's okay." Jesse suggested. Dustin nodded and pulled away.

" sure but not today what about tomorrow morning." Dustin replied. Jesse nodded.

" I suggest you all come to the police station at 4 to see Shane. I'll make sure Steve agrees to that." Jesse said. The five nodded, said their goodbyes to Jesse and the five returned to dustin's place.

" Why always trashing?" Dustin groaned.

" Don't worry. We'll take care of that. You just rest." Hunter said firmly, pushing Dustin on the couch. Dustin sighed, knowing Hunter wouldn't take no for an answer. He laid down on the couch and soon fell asleep while the others cleaned up the place.

Not so long later, the others were through with cleaning up. Hunter lifted Dustin from the couch and carried him to his bedroom, gently lowering him on the bed and covering him with the blanket. After pressing a soft kiss on Dustin's forehead, he returned to the others who all decided to go home and meet them back here at 3.45 pm. Cam took Dustin's morpher with him to fix it. Hunter returned to sit in Dustin's room, watching the young earth ninja sleep. He hoped the nightmares wouldn't start over again. Dustin had been through enough…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Sorry for all the typos people. I don't have the time to re-read it! L8ER!_


	24. The trial

_I am **so** sorry it took me so long to update but I was in another one of my I-suck periodes and didn't feel up like writing. That was over after a week but I still had something like : "Why continue anyway?" but don't worry I'm planning on finishing everything I started. Just give me some time. I have two weeks off but two busy weeks. On with the reviews._

_Bluenagel07: thanks!_

_Girlie G: Lol, thanks!_

_Cimson kittycat: Shane shot Leo because of what he had done to Dustin and because the challenging. Not gonna repeat that but it's used further one in this chapter and thanks!_

_CamFan4ever: thanks!_

_Mrsbinx1013: nothing's gonna happen to the trail, sorry. I'm not **That **mean. Okay I am but something's gonna happen between hunter and Dustin later on…-grin-_

_Garnetred: thanks!_

_Mysterious muse: thanks!_

_Red in dead: lol, thanks!_

_Cat2000: sorry for the wait and thanks!_

_Sreym: lol and thanks!_

_Enjoy all!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

At 3.30, Hunter got up from his chair and walked over to the bed, sitting on the side.

" Dustin, wake up." Hunter gently shook his boyfriend awake. Dustin groaned.

" What time is it?" Dustin asked, half asleep and sitting up on he bed. Hunter sat next to him.

" 3.30. The others will meet us here at 3.45 to go visit Shane." Hunter replied. Dustin groaned.

" I'm tired."

" Go take a shower. You'll feel better." Hunter suggested. Dustin nodded, got out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes and went in the bathroom. Hunter sat back. He had rather let him sleep but Dustin would've killed him if he wouldn't have woken him.

10 minutes later, Dustin returned and crawled next to him in the bed. Hunter wrapped his arms around Dustin's waist while Dustin rested his head against hunter's shoulder and yawned.

" When we get back you can get back to sleep." Hunter said. Dustin nodded. The doorbell rang as Hunter went to open.

" Hey, Cam." Hunter greeted. Cam nodded in response and walked in.

" Here's your morpher as good as new." Cam said, giving Dustin the morpher.

" Thanks." Dustin replied, strapping the morpher to his wrist again. Two minutes later, Blake and Tori arrived and they took off to the police station. Jesse waited for them outside.

" Steve said it was no problem to see him. He'll take him to a interrogationroom where you can talk to him." Jesse told them. They followed Jesse to said room and entered while Jesse returned to Steve.

" Hey, how are you?" Cam asked, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around Shane's neck. Shane leaned forward and quickly kissed Cam.

" I'm fine." He replied. "Steve said the trail is gonna be tomorrow." He added.

" Good. You'll be out in no time." Tori said. Shane smiled and her and turned to Dustin.

" Once again sorry." He apologised.

" Hey, no problem." Dustin replied.

"So what happened today?" Hunter asked.

" Some cop and Steve asked me questions about what happened for about an hour long although Steve knew well enough what happened." Shane replied.

" I can't believe he arrested you." Blake said. Shane shrugged.

" Well it's still his job. You can't really blame him." Shane replied.

" Yeah, you're right. Besides you'll be out again in no time." Cam said. Shane leaned forward to kiss Cam again. They chatted for another hour until Hunter, Dustin, Tori and Blake decided to go home while Cam stayed a little longer.

Dustin and Hunter entered Dustin's apartment. Dustin fell down on the couch. Hunter sat down next to him.

" You want to go back to sleep," he asked.

" Nah, then I can't sleep anymore tonight." Dustin replied, cuddling up next to Hunter. Hunter nodded.

" I'll order us a pizza if you want to." Hunter suggested. " What do you want,"

" I'll eat anything." Dustin grinned. Hunter shook his head, grabbed the phone and called the pizzaplace down the street. He ordered a pizza with cheese, ham, tomatoes and pine apple. About 15 minutes later the pizza was delivered. Hunter grabbed a slice and started to feed it to Dustin. Dustin chuckled.

" What was that for?" he asked.

" No reason." Hunter shrugged and kissed Dustin lightly on the lips. " Tastes good." He winked. Dustin shook his head. They finished the pizza. Dustin was about to clean up his mouth but Hunter grabbed his hand and moved closer to him. " Let me." Hunter started to slowly lick his mouth. Dustin moaned and turned his head slightly to capture Hunter's mouth for a heated kiss. Hunter wrapped his arms around Dustin's waist, pulling the earth ninja even closer against him. He gently forced his tongue in Dustin's mouth, hoping Dustin would let him because he wanted him so bad. Of course he would stop if Dustin wasn't ready for it. He gently ran his hand up and down Dustin's clothed chest and felt Dustin tense slightly but soon he was relaxed again until his hand slid under the yellow shirt. Dustin stiffened completely so Hunter pulled his hand away and stroke Dustin's back until he was responding to the kiss again. When the need for air became to much, they parted.

" I'm sorry. I can't. Not yet." Dustin said, looking away while a tear ran down his cheek. Hunter gently wiped away the tear and lifted Dustin's chin, forcing Dustin to look at him.

" It's alright. You know I'll wait until you're ready." Hunter said softly. Dustin nodded and rested his head against Hunter's chest. Of course he was gonna wait until Dustin was ready but how long could he wait. Dustin knew that, too. He also wanted this but it was hard with all the memories floating through his head. He knew Hunter wouldn't hurt him or go rough on him if he didn't want that. He felt save in hunter's arms, knowing he could fully be himself around Hunter even if that meant being an airhead from time to time but that was one of the things that Hunter found attractive. Dustin was carefree -a bit to much at times- and enjoyed live. He didn't want to change a thing about him.

" What do you say we go to bed?" Hunter suggested. It wasn't even ten o'clock yet but he knew Dustin was very tired.

" Good idea." Dustin said. they changed into their pyjamas and crawled in the bed, Hunter holding Dustin. Soon both boys were off in their own world of dreams.

The next morning 

The trail started at 11 am so everyone had to get pretty early to get there in time. They met up with Jesse and Steve outside the courthouse.

" Everyone set?" steve asked. The rangers nodded.

" Okay, just in case let's go over it again: Blake, Tori and Cam: just say what you saw the other day, Dustin: tell about the rapes as good as possible, Hunter: tell about the beating and what you witnessed the first raping and I have evidence the rapes where real and I have Dustin's shirt but don't tell anything about Dustin contacting us because that'll just give some annoying questions which we can't answer." Jesse warned.

" Okay but what if I really can't continue?" Dustin asked.

" Than you don't have to." Jesse replied. Dustin nodded. They went in and sat with Mark and Amanda who came to watch but had nothing to say as they knew nothing about it. They were there for moral support. Steve had arranged a good lawyer for Shane. He was a friend of Steve's and wanted to do it for free. Leo had his own lawyer who was now gonna prove his client got murdered by Shane. 15 minutes later after all the introductions, Van strummer (a/n: Fastlane character) who was Shane's lawyer called Cam to the stand (a/n: or however you say that)

" Tell me what happened the other day?" he asked.

" Well, Hunter called to say he knew where Dustin was. When everyone was there, Hunter kicked the door open. Leo saw us and wanted to run but Shane and Blake went after him and dragged him back. Hunter ran up the stairs to search Dustin. Shane grabbed detective Sloan's weapon and pointed it at Leo who challenged him. I quote :'It was so good to rape him, to hear him scream and to hear him beg me to stop.' Shane lost it and pulled the trigger. Hunter and Dustin came back down while Shane was still holding the gun. Dustin managed to calm him down but Shane accidentely shot Dustin but the injury wasn't that bad." Cam finished.

" Thank you." Deaqon hayes ( a/n Fastlane character), Leo's lawyer stood up.

" Is it true that Shane shot Leo in cold blood?" he asked, pacing.

" Yes but after the challenging." Cam replied, not liking where this was heading.

" Is it true that my client was in no position to defend himself at the time?" Deaqon asked.

" Yes." Cam answered. Deaqon turned to the judge.

" As it seems Shane killed Leo after this so called challenging while he was in no position to defend himself what so ever. I call that murder." He concluded.

Van called Blake and Tori as witnesses. Both did the same story. Then it was Dustin's turn.

" How many times did he rape you?" he asked gently.

" Three times and once he made me do…stuff." Dustin replied, looking at Hunter who nodded encouraging at him.

" I understand. Can you describe to us how it felt?" he asked. Dustin nodded and started telling and describing what had happened. By the time he finished he was nearly in tears.

" That's enough. Thank you." Van said. Deaqon had nothing to say as he was too shocked to do so. Suddenly winning this case didn't seem so important anymore. He would've done the same in Shane's place. He could tell the 6 were close. After Dustin it was Hunter's turn which was pretty annoying since Hunter was rather comforting Dustin now. He glanced over at dustin who sat between Cam and Tori. Both were whispering soothing words.

" Tell us what happened when Leo and his gang broke in." Van said.

" Me and Dustin just got home from storm chargers, that the shop where we work. We just got back together and were making out on the couch when we heard the shattering of glass. They bet me up while Leo raped Dustin. Even though I was barely awake I could hear Dustin's screams. Not long later they left and I crawled over to Dustin who had passed out. At that time my brother and friends came home." Hunter finished.

" You and your brother live together?"

" Yes."

" Thank you." Deaqon decided to take a shot knowing he was loosing, not like he cared much but anyway.

" That day you and your boyfriend kissed in public." He stated more then asking.

" Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Hunter asked coolly. Shane smiled as Deaqon shifted uncomfortably under Hunter's hard gaze.

" I don't but it clearly offended my client in doing those things."

" That's bullshit. If _your client_ has something against gays why does he rape Dustin?" Hunter shot back. Jesse motioned him to zip it and not let Deaqon get to him. Hunter glared at Deaqon who muttered some.

" Don't have any more questions." He said before sitting back down. Hunter sat back down next to Dustin, wrapping his arms around Dustin.

" You got him good." Dustin said, sniffling slightly. Hunter nodded.

" You did good and I'm so sorry you had to get through that." Dustin smiled and rested his head against hunter's chest.

As last Van called Jesse who testified about the tests and the evidence and did the same story as Blake, Tori and Cam. Deaqon let Leo's four friends testify who spoke more in his disadvantage then for him. They said they got blackmailed into doing those things. They also told that there was another guy who got killed by Leo because he tried to stop from raping another 19 year old boy. As it appeared, Leo had raped more boys over the past years. Van concluded his speech with the words "the world is better off with him anyway." The judges went in a separate room to determine whether Shane was guilty or not and determine the punishment for the other four.

Now with the new facts about the blackmailing, even Dustin had trouble holding a grudge against them. After all it was Leo who did everything. An hour later, the judge had reached a decision. One of them stood up. Everyone was nervous and held their breaths.

" We find mr. Clarke… not guilty." The ranger, Steve, jesse, mark and Amanda breathed relieved. As for the other four, they got three years in jail and offered their apologies to hunter and Dustin who said they couldn't forgive them. Not yet anyway. They thanked Van and the gang set off to the beach house to celebrate. At midnight, Shane and Cam returned to ninja ops for some "catching up", Blake and Tori to tori's and Hunter and Dustin to the Bradley's place.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_I actually have a good reason for writing these last few chapters. About three months ago, I read a book from a girl who got kidnapped by marc Dutroux. They guy said he would protect her ftom the chief who of course didn't exist. The girl was about 10 at the time. He abused her sexually and physically. He did the same to at least 6 other girls who were all found dead. Who know is still buried out there? They were all about 10-11 years and from the French part of Belgium (I live in the Flemish part) but he also kidnapped two flemsih girls who were 17-18 years old. Anyway, his trail was held in April of last year. Whole Belgium hated the guy for what he had done. In my story, Leo dies to bad he didn't die. Ooh a funny story, one time he was looking through his files and asked one of the two guards to see his gun. What did that guard do? Give him his gun! The most hated and dangerous criminal in our country and he gets a gun! Man, the guy only had to walk out for crying out loud but he was found not long later in a forests by a forest keeper. A forest keeper! Djeezus, how stupid can you be? The guy's in jail now and I hope he's rotting there. _

_Story still isn't finished, I'll update ASAP, I promise! Later! Ooh, anyone into fastlane? Yes, the show eneded three years ago but they're just showing it here now._


	25. a stupid move

_Damn, I'm updating late again. Sorry, sorry, sorry._

_Garnetred: Thanks!_

_FireHunter: David! Glad you like it, dude._

_BlueAngel07: thanks!_

_Crimson kittycat: thanks!_

_The real vampire: Thanks!_

_Sreym: Thanks!_

Enjoy!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A day later, Hunter had to go to see Jesse for a check-up.

" That looks good but no fighting. You already fought once. If I hear you do it again, I make Dustin tie you up to the bed." Jesse warned.

" I'd love to see that." Hunter grinned.

" I didn't mean it like **that**." Jesse said, blushing a bit.

" I know. But about that no fighting, the others need me in battle."

" There are five of them, they'll be fine and they can handle it." Jesse replied. Hunter sighed.

" Can I at least go back to work?" he whined. Jesse rolled his eyes.

" That you may but no hard work." he warned.

" Okay, thanks Jesse."

" Aah, finally you're using my name." Jesse said. Hunter laughed.

" See you around." he replied, leaving. Hunter drove back to his and Blake's apartment. Hunter walked inside and walked to the living room.

" Hey bro, Tor." he greeted.

" Hey, aren't you going over to Dustin's?" Blake asked.

" Nah, Shane's gonna teach Dustin some skateboarding. I can feel it, he's gonna get hurt." Hunter said, sitting down. Dustin was clumsy, to clumsy sometimes which worried him. Even in battle, Dustin couldn't seem to handle it sometimes.

" Don't worry. Shane's there if something happens and Cam probably went with them." Tori soothed.

" I give it an hour."

" Bro, have a little faith." Blake said. That was one of the things that bothered him about Hunter. He knew Hunter loved Dustin but he didn't have much faith in Dustin although Dustin was capable of handling things just fine. Okay, Dustin had his periods where he managed to trash everything he held or just hurt himself but Dustin was a good fighter. That couldn't be denied. Hunter just didn't see that. He was to overprotective in battle.

" You know Dustin. I wonder how he manages to keep his balance on a bike." Hunter shot back.

" He's a good racer. Don't underestimate him." Blake reasoned.

" You're gonna see, an hour." Hunter said again, crossing his arms. Tori rolled her eyes.

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang and Blake went to answer it. A second later, Dustin limped in, supported by Shane.

" Told you so." Hunter muttered, standing up so Dustin could sit down.

" What happened?" Hunter asked.

" A trick went wrong, I twisted my ankle." Dustin replied.

" And before that he tried to skate up a ramp but that didn't work out like planned and he fell hard which explains the hole in his jeans and the blood on his knee." Shane added.

" Don't forget when he fell on his butt because he couldn't keep his balance." Cam finished. Hunter shook his head and walked to the kitchen to get an ice bag for his ankle, a bowl of water to clean out the wound and a bandage to wrap around it. He kneeled down in front of Dustin.

" Take of your pants." Hunter ordered.

" With everyone here? Now way, man!" Dustin said.

" Dustin!" Hunter snapped. He knew this was gonna happen, lucky it wasn't as bad as he thought. Dustin stood up and reluctantly removed his pants before sitting back down. There was an icy silence between the two as Hunter cleaned up the wound. Then he wrapped the bandage around his knee and pushed the ice bag on his ankle.

" Don't move." He ordered. The others exchanged a look at the silence. Dustin was glaring at Hunter who was just glaring back. Blake knew Hunter made a stupid move now so he grabbed Hunter's arm and pulled him to the kitchen.

" What tell where you thinking?" Blake spat out.

" What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

" Why are you being so rude to him?"

" Am not." Hunter denied.

" You ordered him to take off his pants in front of us while he didn't want to." Blake exclaimed.

" Okay, I might've been a little rude." Hunter gave in, crossing his arms.

" A little?" Blake shot back. Hunter glared.

" Don't push it." He said. " it's just I could've seen this coming." He added frustrated.

" Yeah but supporting him a bit doesn't hurt." Blake told. Hunter though about it. Blake was right of course. He should support Dustin. If Dustin wanted to skateboard that was his choice and besides Dustin always supported him no matter what stupid idea he had this time.

" Yeah, you're right." Hunter said.

" Good, now go make up before he hates you completely." Blake told, pushing him back in the living room. Blake walked over to the others with a smile, letting them know he got through to his stubborn and sometimes idiotic brother. They started a chat so that it wouldn't seem they were spying on Hunter and Dustin which was of course what they were doing.

Hunter sat on the couch next to Dustin and laid his arm around Dustin's shoulder. Dustin pretty much ignored him and Hunter couldn't blame him.

" Do you wanna borrow one of my pants?" Hunter asked. Now Dustin looked at him, eyes harsh but Hunter also could detect the hurt he caused.

" Sure." Hunter ran off to his room to search a pants that would fit Dustin. Now he realised he really hurt Dustin by his actions. Of all times, this **definitely** wasn't the time to act like this. Next time, he better think twice before he does or say something. Finally he found a pants, after throwing whole his closet onto the bed, and returned to the living room, handing Dustin the pants. Dustin grabbed the pants and stood up, attempting to pull it on but from the moment he put pressure on his injured foot, pain shot through his body. Hunter helped him. Dustin sat back down and put the ice on his foot. Hunter shot a desperate look at Blake who shrugged. Shane motioned him to come over.

" What?" he asked.

" I'll talk to him. See what's bothering him." Shane offered. " You stay here." Hunter nodded. Shane sat down on the couch next to Dustin.

" Are you mad at Hunter?" he asked.

" Yeah, he had no right to order me to take my pants off. Not after everything that has happened." Dustin replied, shooting a glare in Hunter's direction.

" True, but he had to take care of your wound." Shane replied, trying to get a good reaction from Dustin.

" Yeah… well, he could've taken me to the bathroom… or something." Dustin shot back.

" Do you have a problem with us seeing you in your boxers? Come one, I've seen you naked before." Shane tried.

" I was like 14 then and that was after a training. Besides a lot has changed since then." Dustin said, realising a bit to late how that sounded. Shane laughed. " Shane, I didn't mean it like **that**."

" I know you didn't. What about last year? You were taking a shower after one of your races and I came in." Shane replied.

" Yes but I pretty much ignored you for a week after that." Dustin said. Shane nodded. Dustin had ignored him after yelling something that sounded like privacy.

" Look, Hunter was just worried." Shane said.

" Nice way to show it." Dustin said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Shane sighed. Just as he was about to say something, his morpher beeped.

" Yeah?"

" Ugly-faced monster on the beach along with some of his playmates." Cyber-Cam replied.

" On it." Shane said.

" Dustin, you're not going anywhere with that twisted ankle." Cam said as Dustin made a move to get up. Dustin nodded and sank back in the couch. " Hunter, you're staying, too. You know what the doctor said, no fighting."

" Bro, apologise to him." Blake suggested before streaking off with the others to stop the monster and kelzacks. Hunter sat back down next to Dustin who was ignoring him again.

" I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have done that." Hunter said.

" You know what your problem is? You never support me." Dustin said.

" What? I support you." Hunter replied, not liking where this was heading.

" No, you don't. This morning you said skateboarding wasn't a good idea because I would get hurt. A while ago, you said I shouldn't do motor-cross because I would get hurt."

" You got hurt." Hunter exclaimed.

" Yeah… but that's not the point. You could've supported e a little. Wish me good luck!" Dustin yelled, pretty much losing his temper. It had bugged him for a while but he never brought it up, afraid of Hunter's reaction but now it was getting to much for him and yelling at Hunter was helping.

" I do support you and I said that because I was worried." Hunter said as calm as possible, knowing yelling back would likely make things worse then they already were.

" Worried? God damnit, it doesn't mean that I get hurt once in a while that I can't do **anything**!" Dustin snapped.

" I didn't say that." Hunter defended himself.

" But you mean it. Even when we're fighting you constantly take over my kelzacks while I'm perfectly capable of handling them alone!" Dustin said, crossing his arms and glaring at Hunter.

" I don't want you to get hurt!" Hunter yelled, coming to the conclusion calm wasn't working.

" That's the problem! **Try trusting and supporting me!**" Cam Dustin's angry response.

" I do and I though you knew me better then that." Hunter said once again calm but sounding hurt. He walked out and firmly slammed the door shut. Dustin sighed and closed his eyes. A couple of minutes later, the others returned.

" Where's Hunter?" Blake asked.

" We had a fight., he ran out. He always does that! Instead of staying, he makes things worse." Dustin said frustrated.

" That's my bro. He's never been good at talking about his feelings." Blake said shaking his head. Dustin stood up forgetting about his foot.

" Well, I don't need him or his stupid pants." Dustin angry said, stripping of the pants. "I'm going home." He announced when calmed down a bit.

" In your boxers?" Shane asked. Dustin looked down.

" Right. Blake?" he asked pleading. Dustin laughed.

" I'll be right back." Blake returned with a pants which Dustin put on and ,after saying goodbye, left.

" I'm going." Cam said.

" Me too. Keep us informed on this development." Shane added. Blake and Tori nodded. Half an hour later, Hunter re-entered.

" Where's Dustin? I need to talk to him." Hunter said.

" He left." Blake replied.

" In his boxers?" Hunter asked, noticing his pants on the couch. Blake smiled.

" No, he borrowed one of mine."

" Okay, well I'm going to his place. Me and my big mouth." Hunter mumbled, storming out.

" At least, he knows he's been stupid." Blake rolled his eyes.

" Yeah. And they'll figure it out… they always do." Tori grinned and leaned forward to kiss Blake who hoped Hunter was gonna stay at Dustin's or else…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Okay, this chapter was completely useless. I still have to figure out what exactly the connection is between this and my story. –frowns- anyway, one more chapter to come after this. _


	26. Endings

_Final chapter of this story is now ready. It's weird that it ends now. i've been working on this for nearly ten months I think. anyway:_

_Xblindinglightx: thanks!_

_Garnetred: yeah, thanks!_

_The real vampire: thanks!_

_BlueAngel07: thanks!_

_FireHunter: Guess what? I figured out how it fits: just a bit drama before it ends plus I still had to get that check up for Hunter done somewhere in the story._

_Cat2000: Lol, not everything has to be serious. Thanks!_

_Blacknightwolf04; lol, so you see how it fits and I don't? (ok, I do now but anyway) So how did you think that it fits in here?_

_Sreym: yeah, one chapter left but there are much more stories to come soon._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dustin sank down on his couch. Hunter could be so annoying sometimes and when it came to timing: great timing to start a fight. When he needed Hunter the most, he wasn't there for him. Not that there fights continued long. They usually made up the next day but that wasn't gonna help him now. Just now the pain in his foot and knee started to register again. Great, now that again. He limped to the kitchen and grabbed a bag ice. Then he sat back down and studied his ankle which was already swollen and started to turn a light shade of purple. He rested his foot on the couch and covered his ankle with the bag of ice. Damn, that was cold but it helped against the pain a bit. Now, he had a good reason to not show up for training. They could make it without him for a couple of days. But could he make it without Hunter? Then again, he had managed to make it without Hunter before and besides Hunter had to apologise to him. Okay, maybe he was a little to hard on Hunter because Hunter was supporting at times and skateboarding just wasn't a good idea. He could be really clumsy at times and it was understandable that Hunter wanted to protect him from that. Then the doorbell rang, interrupting his train of thoughts. He groaned, got up and made his way over to the door. Opening it, he found Hunter leaning against the doorframe. Hunter handed him a rose which he excepted and he smiled.

" Come in." Dustin once again took place on the couch with Hunter next to him.

" How's your foot?" Hunter asked.

" It hurts like hell and it's swelling." Dustin replied.

" Ouch, look I'm sorry for earlier. You're right I should be more supportive." Hunter admitted, slightly nervous.

" Nah, you're supportive enough. I just overreacted a bit with the whole pants thing." Dustin said.

" That was stupid, I know. I really am sorry." Hunter said again.

" You're forgiven." Dustin smiled and leaned forward to kiss Hunter softly.

" You really can't stay mad, can you?" Hunter teased.

" Not at you , now." Dustin replied.

" I'm glad." Hunter said more serious. Dustin really had a lot of patience with him. He could screw up big time sometimes but Dustin would still forgive him. " Wanna go see a movie or something?"

" Nah, I rather stay home. My foot is still killing me." Dustin replied.

" I could go rend us a movie." Hunter suggested.

" Sounds good." Dustin replied.

" Which one?" Hunter asked.

" What about "I,robot" with Will smith?" Dustin answered.

" Sure, I'll go get it right away." Hunter said, kissing Dustin gently. Dustin sat in his lap, running his fingers through Hunter's hair until the kiss was over. Dustin sat back on the couch leaving a panting Hunter. _Damn, that boy can kiss. _Were Hunter's thoughts.

" What about that movie?" Dustin asked, smirking. Hunter snapped out of it.

" Right." Hunter said, leaving. Dustin snickered. He got to Hunter again. He knew Hunter wanted him bad. He didn't knew whether he was already ready for it but that didn't mean he couldn't try. Tonight, hunter was gonna take him, no matter what. He trusted Hunter. About 15 minutes later, Hunter returned with the movie.

" Back so soon?" Dustin asked innocently.

" Yeah, couldn't keep you waiting now could I?" Hunter flashed him a smile and put the DVD in the DVD-player.

" I'm first gonna get something to drink." Dustin said. he winced when he put weight on his injured foot.

" Don't worry, I'll go get it." Hunter quickly said. Dustin nodded and sat back down.

" Want do you want?" Hunter yelled from the kitchen.

" Lemonade." Dustin yelled back. Hunter returned with two glasses and put them down on the table. Then he sat down next to Dustin, switching the movie on. Hunter wrapped his arms around Dustin while Dustin rested his head against Hunter's shoulder. About thirty minutes in the movie, Will smith stands naked in the shower.

" Dude, he has a beautiful body." Dustin said.

" Pff." Was Hunter's only reply.

" You jealous because I said that?" Dustin asked playfully.

" No." Hunter answered. Dustin snickered but said nothing more about it. Hunter studied Dustin as Dustin continued watching the movie with great interests. Jealous? How did he come up with that? Will smith's body wasn't that beautiful compared to Dustin's or his for that matter. So he might be a little jealous that Dustin looked at other men.

" Wow, cool action." Dustin said as Will's character got attacked by a dozen of crazy robots.

" Yeah, it's pretty cool." Hunter admitted. Dustin gasped when Will's car exploded.

" You're really into this movie, aren't you?" Hunter asked.

" Yeah, every movie with a cute actor in it." Dustin teased. He grinned when Hunter was once again made a 'pff' sound.

" Now you're jealous." Dustin stated, looking at Hunter.

" So not true." Hunter denied.

" Come one, admit it." Dustin challenged, his hand sliding under Hunter's shirt and rubbing the skin.

" Fine, I give in." Hunter said.

" Ahha! I knew it!" Dustin exclaimed. Hunter shook his head as Dustin once again took place in Hunter's lap and kissed him passionately, tongue sliding In Hunter's mouth. Hunter moaned. Dustin pulled away when oxygen became necessary.

" I want you, Dustin." Hunter whispered, lust clear in his voice.

" I know, after the movie." Dustin replied. Hunter nodded but didn't really focus on the movie anymore. Voicing that out loud wasn't really smart since Dustin would never say no to him. He should've let Dustin made the first move. Then he would know Dustin was really ready for it. Throughout the rest of the movie, he now and then started kissing Dustin's neck, hoping to get him relaxed a bit and it was working. When the movie was over, Hunter switched of the TV, lifted Dustin and carried him to Dustin's room. He lowered Dustin on the bed and straddled him.

" Are you sure?" Hunter asked.

" Yes, I am." Dustin lied flatly. Ready? No way. Hunter didn't buy it for a second but stopping wouldn't have much use since Dustin likely wouldn't let him so he leaned down and kissed Dustin softly. Dustin parted his lips when he felt Hunter's tongue press against them and wrapped his arms around Hunter's neck. Hunter slid one hand under Dustin's shirt and was relieved that Dustin didn't tense up but unknown to him Dustin was trying very hard not to push Hunter away as memories floated through his head. Hunter unbuttoned the shirt and pushed it over Dustin's shoulders. He broke the kiss to suck in some much needed breath.

" You okay?" Hunter asked, seeing the clear discomfort in Dustin's eyes. Dustin nodded and pulled Hunter back down for a kiss. He stripped Hunter of his shirt and ran his fingers over the exposed flesh. Hunter moaned and started to kiss and lick down Dustin's neck. His hand slid in Dustin's pants, rubbing his thigh. A gasp from Dustin stopped him. He looked up and noticed Dustin had his eyes firmly shut.

" We can stop." Hunter said. Dustin found that very tempting but shook his head.

" No, go ahead." He said. Hunter nodded and kissed Dustin again before getting rid of their pants. He rocked his hips against Dustin's, keeping a close watch on Dustin to make sure Dustin was enjoying it. Dustin moaned as he actually liked it. This was Hunter, Hunter would never hurt him. Hunter smiled and leaned down to claim Dustin's mouth for a hard kiss. Dustin's hand slid in Hunter's boxers. Hunter moaned…

A while later, Hunter crashed next to his boyfriend and took him in his arms.

" You okay? Because it got sort of rough." Hunter asked.

" I'm fine." Dustin replied, resting his head against Hunter's chest. When Hunter nearly dozed off, he felt a tear fall on his chest.

" Dustin, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked worried.

" No, it's just when we made love I wanted to stop you several times." Dustin replied.

" Then why didn't you?" Hunter asked.

" Because you wanted me." Dustin whispered just loud enough for Hunter to hear.

" Oh god, you know I would've waited." Hunter said.

" Yeah, but you've waited so long already." Dustin answered.

" Dustin, I wanted this to be perfect so you could feel again how good it could be." Hunter said, feeling awfully bad at the moment.

" No, it was perfect. I think I can finally move on now." Dustin quickly comforted him, kissing Hunter. It was unbelievable how much Dustin had grown up during all this. He became more serious although Hunter couldn't figure out if that was good or not. Dustin pulled away and rested his head against Hunter's chest.

" Sorry for making you feel bad. I didn't mean it like that." Dustin apologised. One bad thing though, Dustin apologised for the most ridiculous things. Hunter was sure that that wasn't gonna change anytime soon.

" No problem." Hunter replied, knowing nothing better to answer. Dustin's hand slid under the sheets and Hunter let out a low moan.

Actually, you could say things worked out good. Dustin was able to move on without constantly thinking about everything that had happened to him plus he and Hunter were back together. This time forever both hoped.

Shane was out of jail after one day and was also glad to put everything behind them. He didn't regret shooting Leo. He deserved it. He and Cam loved each other deeply and doubted they were ever gonna break up but you never know what might happen in the future…

Tori and Blake were happy, too. Everything was okay and they still loved each other as much as they did in the beginning although they were pretty sure that they weren't gonna get married anytime soon.

Things were cool again between Jesse and Steve. They promised to stay in touch with the rangers and if they ever needed anything, they should just call.

Several hours later, Hunter once again took Dustin in his arms after another love making session. This time Dustin really enjoyed every second of it.

" I love you, Dustin." Hunter said.

" Love ya, too." Dustin replied, sleepily. Both fell asleep with a happy smile on their face.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Hope y'all liked this last chapter. Once again, thanks to all my reviewers for supporting me and taking the time to read this. This story never would've gotten finished without you guys! Now one with my other stories, Later! You haven't heard the last of me yet –evil laugh-_


End file.
